MIB Marauders In Black
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Eles receberam uma missão: matar Henri Wood e não deixar pistas. Mas eles não esperavam conhece-las no meio do caminho...
1. Os Marotos

**N/A: Olá, olá. Olha eu aqui de novo.**

**Agora começando uam fic totalmente UA! Essa foi a primeira fic do gênero que eu escrevo (meio ação, menos adolescente sabe?), então eu espero que vocês gostem!**

**Reviews serão mais do que bem vindo!!!**

**Vamos à ação?**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 1: Os Marotos**

Eles eram conhecidos como Marotos. Não porque fossem meninos alegres e brincalhões. Com a profissão que tinham não adiantaria nada serem assim. Eram conhecidos como Marotos porque eram jovens, praticamente moleques e por nunca serem pegos. Faziam um serviço limpo e que não deixavam pistas. Por isso eles eram bem pagos. Muito bem pagos. Os assassinos profissionais mais bem pagos de Londres. Famosos por andarem sempre vestidos em negro e por serem extremamente frios...

XxX

-Estão interessados em um trabalho?

Os quatro rapazes viraram para a porta ao som da voz conhecida.

Sua atual "base" era um galpão abandonado em um subúrbio de Londres. Poucas pessoas sabiam onde encontra-los. Aquele homem era uma dessas pessoas.

Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody era uma lenda entre profissionais como ele. Agora já era mais velho, mas quando jovem chegara a perder um olho, parte do nariz e uma perna em serviço e mesmo assim demorou anos para se aposentar. Agora trabalhava como intermediário entre assassinos e pessoas que requeriam seus serviços.

-O que você quer Moody? –perguntou o sempre arrogante Sirius Black.

Sirius Black tinha cabelos e olhos negros e um ar misterioso. Tinha um jeito arrogante e era bem petulante. Sua família fazia parte de uma das facções mais perigosas do crime organizado londrino, mas ele por um motivo que apenas seus companheiros sabiam não quis seguir os passos dos familiares.

-Você precisa aprender o que é respeito, Black. –o homem mais velho falou ameaçador.

-Vamos, Moody. Diga o que você tem pra gente hoje. –pediu Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew tinha os cabelos loiro-palha e olhos castanhos escuros. O menor entre os quatro jovens e possivelmente o mais tranqüilo entre eles.

-É um trabalho grande e vão pagar muito bem. –ele informou –E foi Voldemort quem encomendou.

-Voldemort? –Remus Lupin perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Remus Lupin tinha os cabelos loiros raspados a maquina e olhos cor de mel. Apesar de parecer o mais calmo entre eles era na verdade o mais frio e sanguinário entre os rapazes.

-Sim. –Moody respondeu impaciente.

-Achei que ele preferisse a morte a nos contratar. –Sirius debochou.

-O caso é urgente, pelo menos pare ele... –Moody falou enquanto abria uma pasta negra.

Era uma pasta que ele sempre trazia consigo. E os quatro Marotos sabiam que quem quer que fosse a pessoa de quem ele trazia a foto ali, não ia viver por muito mais tempo.

Ele retirou um envelope da pasta e pegou as folhas que estavam dentro dele.

-Há algumas semanas um detetive da Interpol colheu informações importantes contra Voldemort. Logicamente os homens dele apagaram o infeliz, mas só depois os idiotas descobriram que o agentezinho tinha mandado cópias dos documentos para dois lugares: para uma namorada dele na Espanha e para o irmão caçula aqui em Londres.

-Ainda não entendi porque somos necessários. –Peter falou –Por que ele não manda os homens dele resolverem o problema?

-Porque foi o que ele fez. Ele mandou o Malfoy e a Lestrange para a Espanha atrás da garota, mas alem de eles não terem sido nada discretos eles mataram-na antes de descobrirem se ela tinha compartilhado a informação com mais alguém. Agora Voldemort esta realmente irritado com eles. E ele também sabe que vocês são os melhores, mesmo que ele não goste de admitir já que vocês se recusaram a trabalhar para ele, mas no momento vocês são exatamente o que ele precisa.

-E exatamente o que nós teríamos que fazer? –perguntou James Potter se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

James Potter tinha os cabelos castanhos revoltos e frios olhos castanho-everdeados. Era o líder do grupo, frio, objetivo e com uma mente extremamente maliciosa quando se tratava de maneiras de enganar suas vitimas.

-Vocês teriam que ir para a Universidade de Hogwarts –Moody começou –E se aproximarem de Henri Wood. –ele falou entregando a foto do rapaz para James –Vocês têm que descobrir se ele compartilhou a informação com mais alguém e então mata-lo, e a quem mais souber, de maneira mais discreta possível.

-Eu ainda não disse que nós aceitamos... –James lembrou.

-Voldemort irá pagar cinco milhões de libras pelo trabalho. –Moody informou.

James deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Qual é o curso que ele faz?

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews, please???**

**B-jão**


	2. A Universidade Hogwarts

**N/A: Ola meus anjso ^^ Prontos para mais um pouco de perigo Maroto? ;]**

**S2 Lily S2: Sim, demorou mas chegou ^^**

**Evee Lupin: E nem começou, queridinha ;]**

**PseudO EscritorA: Sim, eu lembro de você comentando uma fic minha ^^ E eu nunca desisto queridinha ;] Na vdd dentro em breve a Luz e A Escuridão vai estar por aki. A única coisa q eu fiz foi deletar meu perfil da FeB.**

**Gee Vitti: Aguarde e confira ;]**

**1 Lily Evans: Hahaha Muito obrigada flor ^^ Esses homens do mal são um escândalo mesmo né? Huahuahuahu**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 2: A Universidade Hogwarts**

-LILY! ASSIM NÓS VAMOS NOS ATRASAR! –Mary Jane Hall gritou da escada.

Mary Jane era uma bela loira, com cabelos lisos que caiam até o meio das costas e uma charmosa franja e olhos castanhos. Este ano começava o seu segundo ano no curso de Economia. Tinha uma personalidade muito forte e um temperamento explosivo.

-Já vou, Mary. Que saco. –Lily Evans gritou descendo as escadas.

Lily era ruiva, de cabelos ondulados caindo até o meio das costas e olhos verde-esmeralda. Estava no segundo ano de Direito. Era muito séria e odiava ser provocada. Geralmente tentava manter a paciência, mas se fosse muito desafiada podia explodir facilmente.

-Você quer nos atrasar para a festa de boa vinda dos calouros? –Mary Jane falou impaciente.

-Longe de mim, loira. –Lily falou rindo –Vamos Charlotte?

Charlotte Myers se espreguiçou no sofá.

-Sim. Eu já estou pronta. –ela falou levantando-se.

Charlotte tinha os cabelos castanhos com finas mechas cor de mel e olhos azuis. Era considerada uma das princesas da universidade. Cursava o segundo ano de Medicina. Era uma pessoa tranqüila e que geralmente não dava bola para ninguém: nem para quem lhe dizia coisas boas, nem para quem não gostava dela.

Charlotte se espreguiçou mais.

-Depois nós vamos conhecer nossos novos vizinhos? –Mary Jane perguntou.

-Sim. –Charlotte falou –Só espero que sejam melhores do que aqueles cinco insuportáveis de antes.

-Ser pior deve ser impossível. –Lily falou.

-Não desafia, Lily. –Charlotte falou com um sorriso divertido –Pode ser que alguém resolva te mostrar que é possível.

Elas riram e saíram da republica.

A Universidade Hogwarts era um centro de tradição secular na Inglaterra. Primeiro um lugar apenas para jovens da nobreza e atualmente uma das Universidades mais conceituadas no mundo. Com uma grande variedade de cursos e um enorme campus, não muito distante de Londres. As instalações da Universidade misturavam o classicismo do castelo onde ela funcionava e os modernos laboratórios ali montados.

Uma das maiores comodidades do lugar eram as repúblicas, instaladas a quinze minutos dos prédios principais. Eram pequenas casinhas de três quartos, onde podiam morar de três até seis pessoas pelas normas da Universidade. Elas eram pintadas de cores alegres, fazendo a Rua das Repúblicas parecer uma charmosa rua de uma pequena cidade. As casas eram constituídas de uma sala e cozinha num andar inferior e três quartos e um banheiro no andar de cima.

As três garotas dividiam entre si uma das repúblicas, pintada por fora de um tom suave de amarelo e eram grandes amigas. E agora que mais um ano começava elas estavam loucas para saberem quem seriam seus novos vizinhos...

XxX

O carro de vidros negros parou diante da pequena casa de república, pintada numa singela tonalidade de verde. Haviam tido muita sorte por encontrarem aquela casa. Os antigos moradores haviam sido expulsos por demasiado barulho e confusão na vizinhança. A melhor parte é que seriam vizinhos de Henri Wood, o que tornaria mais fácil vigia-lo.

Eles não tinham um tempo exato para realizar o serviço, contanto que se certificassem que Henri não espalhasse a informação que tinha. Eles não podiam simplesmente chegar ali matarem alguém e sumirem. Teriam que ser cuidadosos e discretos, e discrição levava tempo... Tinham tempo para descobrir se Henri havia espalhado a informação e então mata-lo, junto com quem mais fosse necessário, mas sem alarde. Mas isso não devia ser difícil numa universidade. Afinal festas, drogas, cansaço... Mortes sempre acontecem em campus.

-Vamos organizar as coisas por agora. Amanhã começaremos a procurar coisas a respeito dele. Saber de quem é amigo, a que lugares vai com freqüência, se tem saído com alguém...

Os quatro trataram de começar a arrumar suas coisas. Deixaram um dos quartos com seus equipamentos, instalaram câmeras de segurança em pontos estratégicos da casa, afinal não confiavam nada em Voldemort.

Passaram o dia nisso, até que perto do anoitecer uma batida na porta pôs todos em alerta.

-Quem esta ai, Remus? –James perguntou.

Remus olhou em seu laptop a imagem que vinha da câmera na porta da frente.

-São três garotas. –ele informou.

-E viva o espírito universitário. –Sirius falou sarcástico.

James foi abrir a porta com uma arma escondida no cinto, pronto para qualquer eventualidade. Qualquer uma, menos aquela. Ao abrir a porta ele deparou-se com o par de olhos mais impressionantes que ele já vira em sua vida. De um tom de verde que ele sequer sabia que existia. Essa era a primeira vez em muito tempo que algo surpreendia o grande James Potter e o deixava sem ação.

-Oi. –a ruiva falou com um sorriso educado –Eu sou Lily Evans. Nós somos suas vizinhas da esquerda. –ela falou ainda sorrindo.

James apenas a olhou com arrogância. Não queria se envolver com os outros vizinhos. Melhor que pensassem que ele era um idiota metido.

-James Potter. Se é que isso vai fazer diferença na vida de qualquer um de nós.

-Hum... –Lily ficou desconcertada ao ouvir a resposta do rapaz. Além de tudo ele parecia ser um babaca arrogante –Bom, essas são Charlotte Myers e Mary Jane Hall. Qualquer coisa nós moramos na república ao lado. Antes pedir algo para nós do que para o idiota do Wood. –ela acrescentou dando de ombros.

-Ah e se quiserem se divertir –Charlotte passou a frente –venham aqui essa noite. –ela falou entregando uma caixa de fósforos para James –Até mais. –ela falou dando uma piscadela para ele.

James pegou a caixinha e analisou-a, enquanto as garotas se afastavam. Levantou os olhos e pôde ver mais uma vez a bela ruiva, que parecia irritada. Gesticulava furiosamente enquanto falava algo para as amigas que riam. Um alarme soou dentro da cabeça de James lembrando-o qual era sua obrigação ali e belas ruivas não estavam envolvidas nela. Olhou para a caixinha mais uma vez e então fechou a porta, voltando para onde os outros estavam.

-E ai? O que elas queriam? –Peter perguntou.

-Bancarem as vizinhas simpáticas. –James falou indiferente –Eu já sei onde nós podemos começar nossas buscas. –ele atirou a caixinha de fósforos sobre a mesa onde o nome "Dark Angel" estava escrito em dourado.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews? *-***

B-jão


	3. Dark Angel

**N/A: Ola a todos!!!**

**Cá estou para mais um post desses marotos tão malvados. Sabiam que foi o amor ao Remus malvado da MIB que me fez deixar o Remus da DG ainda mais malvado? Hehehe**

**Cklovewinter: Hahaha Obrigada, espero que você esteja certa ^^**

**Gee Vitti: Pode deixar a imaginação correr solta queridinha ;]**

**PseudO EscritorA: Aguarde e confira ;]**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 3: Dark Angel**

O bar Dark Angel ficava a vinte minutos da faculdade, na direção de Londres.

Quando os quatro Marotos chegaram lá o lugar já estava lotado. A música alta podia ser ouvida do lado de fora do prédio. Eles entraram e conseguiram uma mesa num canto mais afastado, de onde podiam ver o bar inteiro. Foi ai que eles se deram conta de que a música alta não era para as pessoas dançarem...

O balcão do bar se estendia por quatro metros, em formato de u. Na extremidade de cada parte havia uma barra de ferro e cruzando o balcão por cima havia mais duas barras. E ai elas apareceram...

**(N/A: "I Love Rock and Roll", Britney Spears)**

Duas garotas subiram no balcão, enquanto os clientes gritavam e aplaudiam entusiasmados. Para James não foi difícil reconhece-las, ou pelo menos uma delas.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine _

_I knew he must have been about seventeen _

_The beat was going strong _

_Playing my favorite song.... _

Era a vizinha ruiva, Lily. Usando uma calça jeans absurdamente justa, uma blusinha vermelha e botas pretas. A outra garota tinha pele negra, cabelos castanhos escuros, lisos até os ombros, com uma franja e usava uma blusa preta, saia preta e uma elegante sandália de salto alto.

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long _

_until he was with me _

_YEAH Me _

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long _

_until he was with me _

_YEAH With me Singin' _

Elas dançavam no ritmo provocante da musica e puxavam as pessoas para cantarem com elas. O bar parecia tremer.

_I love Rock 'N Roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby _

_I love Rock N' Roll _

_So come and take your time and dance with me _

_Ouw ! _

-Aquela é uma das nossas vizinhas. –James falou apontando para Lily –Lily Evans. –ele olhou em volta e reconheceu Charlotte atrás do balcão fazendo servindo bebidas e fazendo acrobacias com as garrafas –Aquela é Charlotte Myers. –ele apontou para a morena.

_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name" _

_That don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same." _

_I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?" _

_And next we were moving on _

_and he was with me, yeah, me _

_And we were moving on _

_singin the same old song _

_Yeah with me _

Mesmo não querendo o olhar de James mais uma vez se voltou para a ruiva que acabara de jogar os cabelos para trás, arrancando assovios de aprovação da platéia masculina.

_Singing: _

_I love Rock N' Roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby _

_I love Rock N' Roll _

_So come and take your time and dance with me _

_own!!!_

_I love Rock N' Roll _

_'cause it suits my soul _

_I love Rock N' Roll Yeah.... _

-Com licença. –era Mary Jane. Ela estava tirando os copos sujos que estavam na mesa deles.

-Ah, é o vizinho arrogante. –ela falou tranqüila ao ver quem estava ali.

-Mary Jane, certo? –James perguntou ignorando o comentário dela.

-Pelo menos educado o bastante para lembrar um nome. –ela falou irônica.

-Esses são meus colegas Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. –ele falou indicando os outros.

-Bom, bem-vindos ao Dark Angel. Se tiverem a chance paguem uma bebida para as garotas do bar. –ela piscou para ele e se afastou.

_I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?" _

_And next thing we were moving on _

_and he was with me, yeah, me, _

_And we were moving on _

_and singin that same old song _

_Yeah with me _

As duas garotas no palco continuavam a dançar como se nada mais importasse, como se mais ninguém estivesse ali. E não era algo vulgar. Era belo, sexy, nada demais.

_Singing: _

_I love Rock N' Roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox Baby _

_I love Rock N' Roll _

_So come and take your time and dance with me _

_I love Rock N' Rol l(I love Rock N' Rolll) _

_So put another dime in the jukebox Baby _

_I love Rock N' Roll _

Risadas altas chamaram a atenção deles e foi assim que pela primeira vez eles avistaram seu alvo. Henri Wood estava sentado a menos de dois metros deles. Ria alto e fazia gestos extravagantes. Era obviamente o tipo de cara que gostava de chamar a atenção.

Sua atenção foi mais uma vez desviada quando Lily puxou Mary Jane para cima do balcão.

_So come and take your time and dance with me _

_(dance with me) _

Remus analisou a situação por um minuto antes de virar-se para James

-Quanto tempo mais nós vamos ficar aqui? –ele perguntou entediado.

-O tempo que ele ficar. –James falou indicando Henri com a cabeça.

_I love Rock N' Roll (I Rock N' Roll) _

_So put another dime in the jukebox Baby(so dance with me) _

_I love Rock N' Roll _

_So come and take your time and dance with me(dance with me) _

Quando Henri deixou o bar já eram mais de três da manhã e ele estava completamente bêbado. Os amigos dele haviam ficado para trás e ele andava meio cambaleante pela rua, provavelmente a caminho de sua republica.

-E ai cara? –Sirius perguntou animado se aproximando –Procurando o caminho de casa é?

-Mais ou menos. –Henri falou com um sorriso idiota.

Não era muito difícil faze-lo falar. Ele era do tipo que gostava de contar vantagem. Ele chegou inclusive a mencionar para completos estranhos que seu irmão trabalhava para uma agência de investigação internacional, mas depois ele se deu conta do que falara e pareceu assustado.

-O cara é um idiota. –Sirius constatou quando eles já haviam voltado para a república deles.

-É. Esses são o tipo mais difícil. Sempre fazem algum tipo de besteira que é difícil de encobrir. –Remus falou.

-Você acha que ele poderia ter espalhado a informação que recebeu do irmão? –Peter perguntou.

-Se fosse para se dar bem numa roda de conversa eu não duvido muito que ele não faria. Mas nós temos que descobrir com certeza.

-Não se preocupem. Nós vamos resolver o caso dele. Por hora vamos dormir. Nossas aulas começam amanhã. –James falou.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews?**


	4. Aproximações

**N/A: Ola!!! Prontos para mais um capítulo com nossos meninos maus? *-***

**Cklovewinter: Não devia ter lido é? Hahaha Q bom q você me achou então ^^**

**Jen Valentine: Hahahahaha Acredite esses marotos muito maus são sucesso de audiência e a brincadeira nem começou direito ;)**

**Gee Vitti: O bar não é delas, elas só trabalham la ^^ E calma... Ta cedo pro Sirius atacar alguém... hahahahaha**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 4: Aproximações  
**

-LILY! –Mary Jane gritou do andar superior.

-O QUE? –a ruiva gritou de volta da sala.

-CADA A MINHA BOLSA?

-NA COZINHA!

-VALEU!

-Da pra vocês duas pararem de gritar? –Charlotte, que estava deitada no sofá pediu.

-NÃO! –as duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Charlotte revirou os olhos.

-Ainda bem que não é toda noite que a gente trabalha desse jeito. –Lily falou sentando-se no braço do sofá –Minha cabeça ta martelando.

-E olha que você nem bebe o que os clientes te pagam. –Mary Jane comentou, vindo da cozinha.

-Eu não louca que nem você e a Charlotte que bebem tudo o que te pagam. –a ruiva respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Ah! –Mary Jane exclamou –Sabe quem tava la ontem?

-Quem? –as outras duas perguntaram curiosas.

-O vizinho metido e os colegas metidos dele. –a loira informou.

-Qual o nome dos outros? Descobriu? –Charlotte perguntou.

-Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. –ela falou concentrando-se para ver se lembrava os nomes corretamente –Mas... Se me permitem o comentário são todos lindos e gostosos.

As amigas riram.

-Você não tem jeito, Mary... –Lily revirou os olhos.

-Ah fala a verdade, Lily... Até você tem que admitir que o tal Potter é lindo e gostoso. –Mary Jane provocou.

-Não é para tanto. –Lily teimou.

-Hum, quanto esforço para negar, hein queridinha... –Charlotte provocou.

-Não me encham! –a ruiva exclamou ficando vermelha e saindo da sala, onde as amigas riam o dobro.

XxX

Os quatro rapazes chegaram ao campus uma hora mais cedo que o necessário. Estavam cursando engenharia civil, o mesmo curso que Henri, mas eles eram calouros e Henri já era veterano.

Peter havia conseguido roubar informações sobre Henri dos arquivos da faculdade. Ele já tinha tido problemas por causa de bebidas e substancias ilícitas no campus e estava por um fio na universidade. Não ia ser assim tão difícil dar cabo dele...

James percorria os campus da universidade. Para qualquer eventualidade era bom que eles soubessem como era o local. Também não podiam sair dali tão logo matassem Henri. Seria suspeito, tendo em vista que eles estavam planejando se tornar amigos dele.

Ele entrou na biblioteca, analisando o gigantesco local. Todas as salas daquela universidade continham câmeras e aquela não era diferente. Ele começou a caminhar pelas prateleiras.

James passou por uma das seções e então se viu obrigado a voltar. Parada na sessão de Direito estava Lily Evans.

Não havia nela agora nenhum traço da mulher super sexy da noite anterior, embora ela continuasse bela. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e as roupas eram discretas e simples. Ela usava óculos de leitura de armações finas que lhe davam um ar inteligente.

Repentinamente ele pegou-se olhando para ela, o jeito que ela corria os dedos pelas lombadas dos livros, até escolher um titulo e puxá-lo da prateleira e colocá-lo junto aos outros aos seus pés. E que quantia de livros era aquela? Quatro grandes volumes e ela ainda procurava por mais. Ela pareceu perceber que estava sendo observada, virou seus olhos na direção dele, antes de ignorá-lo totalmente e voltar a fazer o que fazia antes.

-Bom dia, Evans. –James falou tranqüilo.

-Aprendendo a ser educado, Potter? –ela falou irônica enquanto recolhia os livros que tinha escolhido.

James deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Havia um bom tempo que ele não se sentia desafiado por ninguém, mas desde que colocara os olhos naquela ruiva tinha vontade de ver se ela era mesmo tudo o que prometia.

-Belo show ontem a noite. –ele falou em tom casual.

-Eu estou encantada pelo elogio. –ela falou ainda sarcástica levantando-se com a pilha de livros nos braços.

-Você precisa de ajuda com isso? –ele ofereceu, mas de um jeito um tanto arrogante.

Lily parou diante dele e o olhou com um certo desprezo nos olhos.

-Eu conheço bem o seu tipo, Potter, por isso eu vou falar uma única vez. Veja se consegue me acompanhar. –ela completou irônica –Eu conheço bem o tipo de filhinho de papai mimado que você é e eu não tenho tempo para perder com você. –ela tomou fôlego antes de continuar –Não pense que só porque eu trabalho num bar eu sou um tipo qualquer de vagabunda que sai com qualquer idiota com uma grana a mais. Meu trabalho é muito digno e eu me orgulho muito dele. Então não venha com conversa mole para cima de mim que eu tenho mais o que fazer. –ela concluiu passando por ele com o queixo erguido.

James viu a ruiva se afastar. Para muitos homens bastava um olhar dele para que se intimidassem e acovardassem, mas a ruiva ali era firme como uma rocha. Ela era definitivamente alguém interessante. E se ele tivesse que passar um tempo ali não havia nada demais em prestar uma certa atenção nela.

XxX

Remus sentou-se numa das mesas numa das cafeterias da universidade, durante a hora do almoço. Os outros alunos pareciam sentir a aura de frieza e poder que ele emanava porque apesar do lugar estar lotado, ninguém se aproximava da mesa onde ele estava sentado. Ele não tinha interesse nenhum em nenhuma daquelas pessoas ou em nada do que aquele lugar pudesse ter para lhe oferecer. Quanto mais rápido ele terminassem aquele serviço, mais rápido eles sairiam dali e era só isso que ele queria.

De repente a cadeira a sua frente foi puxada e alguém jogou-se pesadamente nela. Ele levantou os olhos e encontrou uma morena sentada diante dele. Ele lembrou-se que James havia dito a ele que o nome dela era Charlotte e ela era uma das vizinhas. Ela simplesmente jogou-se na cadeira diante dele, sem sequer olha-lo uma vez e agora mexia na própria bolsa de forma furiosa.

-Droga... –ela murmurou baixinho.

-O que foi queridinha? –Mary Jane perguntou se aproximando.

Remus viu a loira também puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se diante dele como se não soubesse que ele estava ali, ou como se simplesmente não ligasse.

-Eu tenho uma aula ferrada agora depois do almoço e eu não encontro o meu livro. E se eu for voltar para casa não vai dar tempo. –a morena reclamou.

Remus viu livros e livros sobre o corpo humano, dicionários médicos serem colocados sobre a mesa.

-Talvez se você for correndo... –Mary Jane começou.

-ACHEI!-Charlotte falou animada, beijando a capa de um livro –Ah que maravilha!

-Bom para você. –Mary Jane falou tranqüila, antes de finalmente olhar para Remus –Ah, olá Lupin. –ela cumprimentou –Flor, esse é Remus Lupin, nosso novo vizinho. –ela apresentou.

-Prazer, Lupin. –Charlotte falou oferecendo a mão, que Remus aceitou embora relutante –Meu nome é Charlotte Myers, mas pode me chamar de Charlotte. Eu não respondo se me chamarem de Charlie, Lotte ou Cher, ok?

Remus deu de ombros.

-Que seja.

-Pelo jeito o Potter não é o único simpático. –Mary Jane comentou irônica.

-Meninas! –uma morena chamou, quando ela se aproximou mais ela completou –Trabalho hoje a noite.

Remus a reconheceu como a morena que dançara com Evans na noite anterior.

-Quem é esse? –a morena recém chegada perguntou indicando Remus com a cabeça.

-É nosso vizinho simpático. Ignore-o. –Charlotte falou enquanto checava algo nos livros.

-Ok. –a outra deu de ombros.

Marine Swan era amiga das três outras e trabalhava no mesmo bar que elas. Mary Jane, Lily e Charlotte se conheceram ao serem colocadas para viverem juntas na república. Nessa época Mary Jane já trabalhava no Dark Angel, onde ela conhecera Marine, que por acaso fazia Direito no mesmo ano e classe que Lily. Charlotte foi parar lá uma semana depois, respondendo a um anúncio no jornal que procurava por atendentes. Um mês depois Lily perdeu o emprego que tinha, por motivos que ela nunca quis explicar e acabou indo parar no bar por insistência das duas garotas que já eram suas melhores amigas a essa altura. E a partir daí elas se tornaram o quarteto mais conhecido da universidade.

-Por que nós temos que trabalhar hoje? –Mary Jane perguntou.

-Primeira semana de aulas. A vida é boa e a festa não pára. –Marine explicou tranqüila.

-Sei, sei... –Charlotte suspirou.

Remus se perguntava porque elas não saiam logo dali. Outras pessoas sequer se aproximavam, mas elas não se intimidavam de jeito nenhum.

-Remus! –Sirius chegou acompanhado de Peter –Eu estava te procurando. Onde está o James?

Remus deu de ombros.

-Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew. –Mary Jane informou as amigas.

-Oi. –Peter respondeu de forma geral.

Sirius apenas levantou os olhos, correndo-os preguiçosamente pelos corpos das três garotas, mas não falou mais nada.

-Marine Swan e Charlotte Myers. –Charlotte apresentou rapidamente.

Lily apareceu do nada, aparentemente apressada.

-Marine! Eu estava te procurando. Desse jeito nós vamos nos atrasar.

-Ah verdade! –Marine falou, recolhendo rapidamente a bolsa que ela tinha colocado sobre a mesa –Foi mal.

-Espera que a gente vai junto. –Mary Jane falou levantando-se e recolhendo suas coisas também.

As quatro garotas desapareceram tão rapidamente quanto apareceram.

-O que você estava fazendo cercado de universitárias, Remus? –Sirius provocou –O velho lobo mau não assusta mais ninguém? –ele provocou, maldoso.

Remus lhe lançou um olhar tão congelante, que assustou dois alunos que passavam por perto, mas não afetou em nada Sirius.

James se aproximou dos colegas e se jogou preguiçosamente numa das cadeiras.

-O que vamos fazer hoje? –Peter perguntou.

-O que quer que nosso amigo Henri faça... –foi a resposta entediada do moreno.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews? *-***

**B-jão**


	5. A Lua Cheia

**N/A: Hello people!!!**

**Prontos para um pokinho + de perigo? Hehehe**

**Jen Valentine: Remus lobo mau é o Ó. Meu lobo preferido ;]**

**Cklovewinter: Ah abafa. Eu escrevi a NC quando eu tinha 16 então nem da nada... uhauhauhahu**

**Yoooooh: Obrigada flor ^^**

**Lady Allana: ;)**

**S2 Lily S2: Calma flor, q eu chego la! Huahuauhahu**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 5: A Lua-Cheia**

Três semanas se passaram após o começo das aulas. Os quatro marotos ainda compareciam a universidade e haviam tornado-se figuras populares por lá. Sirius e James após a primeira semana mostraram que eram jogadores. Saíam com várias meninas. Todas ficadas de uma noite, nunca mais que isso. Aliás, a frieza deles com as meninas após as tais "saídas" já eram lenda no campus. Remus também ficara popular, mas por outro motivo: ele era de dar medo. Ele tinha uma aura assombrosa, que chegava a emanar crueldade. As meninas suspiravam por ele, mas nenhuma tinha coragem de se aproximar. Peter era do tipo calado, na dele. Ele não era tão assustador quanto os outros. As pessoas chegavam a ter pena dele ter que agüentar os outros três...

Ninguém ousava se aproximar, temendo a frieza cruel que os cercava. Eles também se mostravam os melhores alunos da turma, mesmo que aparentemente eles não se esforçassem muito para isso.

Eles ainda mantinham vigilância cerrada sobre Henri. Já sabiam vários hábitos dele: para onde saia, com quem ia, quem eram seus amigos e seus colegas de república. E descobriram quem era a namorada dele na época do que acontecera com seu irmão: Charlotte Myers.

As três provocantes vizinhas continuavam a não dar muita atenção a eles, principalmente Lily que parecia não gostar do quarteto pelo simples fato de eles respirarem.

Eles freqüentavam o Dark Angel com Henri pelo menos três vezes por semana.

No começo da quarta semana James decidiu que já estava na hora de encaminhar aquilo para um fim. Eles tentariam fazer Henri falar por bem uma última vez. O rapaz falava muito quando bebia além da conta, mas sempre parava antes de deixar algo significante escapar. Os Marotos tinham outras maneiras de fazer ele falar, mas nesse caso força não era uma opção, deixando apenas a outra alternativa. Eles tinham o conhecimento de uma droga que funcionava como um soro da verdade, seu nome era _Verisateum_. A droga fazia com que qualquer um respondesse qualquer coisa que lhe fosse perguntada com a verdade. Mas essa era uma tática perigosa, já que qualquer erro mínimo na dosagem podia causar overdose...

XxX

Na quinta-feira a noite eles estavam mais uma vez com Henri no Dark Angel, sentados em uma mesa mais reservada e empurrando qualquer tipo de bebida alcoólica para ele. A noite mal havia começado.

A atenção dos rapazes foi atraída para o "palco" quando o som de palmas e gritos ecoou pelo lugar. Charlotte estava sobre o balcão.

**(N/A: Shakira, Ojos Asi)**

Ela sabia o que estava fazendo. O movimento dela era preciso com o ritmo da música. Ela vestia uma calça de couro marrom e um top vermelho e dourado, que lembrava aquelas fantasias de dança do ventre.

_Ayer yo conocí un cielo sin sol_

_y un hombre sin suelo_

Conforme a música tocava ela mexia-se no ritmo energizante da música.

_un santo en prisión_

_y una canción triste sin dueño_

-Mais uma dose, Henri? –Sirius ofereceu.

Perto de Henri os quatro eram outras pessoas. Muito mais amigáveis, muito menos assustadores.

-Sabia que eu já namorei com ela? –Henri falou meio mole, apontando para Charlotte –Não faz muito tempo. Essa mulher é uma loucura na cama. –ele continuou –Nem acredito que tudo isso não é mais meu...

-Ela era uma boa namorada? –Peter perguntou –Do tipo para quem você contaria um segredo?

-Segredo? Que tipo de segredo? –Henri perguntou rindo de nada.

_ya he ya he ya la he_

_y conocí tus ojos negros_

_ya he ya he ya la he_

_y ahora si que no_

_puedo vivir sin ellos yo_

-Do tipo sério. –James insistiu.

-Eu não tenho nenhum segredo assim. –Henri falou, fazendo um gesto descontraído –Só aquele que... Que eu não posso contar para ninguém. –ele falou rindo da própria piada sem graça, antes de virar mais um copo.

_le pido al cielo solo un deseo_

_que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir_

_he recorrido ya el mundo entero_

_y una cosa te vengo a decir_

_viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut_

_fue desde el Norte hasta el polo sur_

_y no encontré ojos así_

_como los que tienes tú_

XxX

-Esquece o refinamento. –Sirius falou, mais tarde naquela noite quando eles já estavam em casa –Ou você dá o soro para aquele infeliz ou me dá cinco minutos com ele.

-Nada de violência, Sirius. Isso chamaria a atenção. –James lembrou.

-Em dois dias vai ter aquela rave. Vai ser a melhor chance. –Remus falou encaminhando-se de novo para a porta de saída.

Ele saiu sem falar mais nada. Os outros três não falaram nada, não se importavam. Sabiam que Remus era assim. Ele costumava sair para andar pelas ruas durante a noite, em especial nas noites de lua-cheia. E hoje era a primeira noite de lua-cheia...

XxX

Remus andou até perto do prédio da universidade. Ele só teve que tomar cuidado para não ser visto pelos guardas. Do jeito que o sangue estava correndo com força em suas veias ele era capaz de matar um deles só por matar.

Um dia, num trabalho que eles tiveram na Espanha um homem o chamou de _El Lobo_. Aquela noite era, como essa de hoje, uma noite de lua-cheia.

Ele não sabia explicar isso. Nas noites de lua-cheia ele ficava assim, se sentindo mais ciente de seus instintos, nervoso por vezes paranóico. Ele sentia-se capaz de matar sem dó nem piedade nessa noite qualquer infeliz que cruzasse seu caminho.

Ele caminhou mais meia hora pelos terrenos escuros da universidade, antes de decidir voltar para a república.

Quando ele estava próximo a sua casa viu alguém parado a porta da república vizinha. A república das garotas. Era Charlotte. Quintas-feiras ela voltava mais cedo que as outras. Por um momento Remus não viu nada que lhe parecesse estranho. Então ele ouviu-a bufar frustrada e sentar-se na frente da porta.

Remus não conseguiu entender o que havia acontecido e porque ela não havia entrado em casa. Então ela pareceu finalmente vê-lo.

-É você, Lupin? –ela perguntou com a voz enrolada.

Bêbada, Remus concluiu.

-Sim, sou eu Myers. O que você esta fazendo ai?

-Esperando a tontura passar para ver se eu consigo abrir a porta. –ela respondeu tranqüila.

-Você esta tão bêbada que não consegue abrir a porta? –ele perguntou se esconder o desagrado.

-É, é. –ela respondeu revirando os olhos –É normal. Em uma hora eu consigo entrar.

Remus conhecia bem Charlotte quando ela estava no bar. Ela aceitava tudo o que os clientes pagavam para ela e no final da noite ficava péssima.

-Então toda vez que você volta mais cedo para casa você fica aqui fora uma hora esperando? –ele perguntou surpreso, principalmente pelo fato que ele nunca tinha percebido isso.

Ele nem entendia porque estava se preocupando, mas na verdade ele estava era curioso sobre o comportamento dela.

-Você vai ficar ai me fazendo perguntas ou vai abrir a porta para mim? –ela falou de repente –Eu já estou com dor de cabeça.

Remus olhou para o chaveiro que ela lhe oferecia e pensou seriamente em ignorá-la, mas havia a chance, mesmo que pequena, que Henri tivesse contado alguma coisa para ela. E essa poderia ser a chance dele descobrir.

Ele pegou a chave e abriu a porta. Então ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Eu não estou tão mal assim. –ela falou revirando os olhos.

-Você não conseguiu abrir a porta da sua casa. –Remus lembrou –É meio óbvio que você não esta bem.

-Não seja exagerado.

Ela tentou se levantar sozinha, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou se agarrando a coisa mais próxima: o pescoço de Remus.

-Ei, você tem uma manchinha no olho... –ela falou sorrindo.

Era verdade. Em ambos os olhos, próximo a pupila, Remus tinha uma pequena mancha negra. Nunca ninguém havia chegado perto ou olhado atentamente o suficiente para vê-las.

-Vamos entrar. –ele falou, ignorando o comentário íntimo e ajudando-a a se equilibrar.

Eles entraram na casa e Remus empurrou a porta da entrada com o pé, fechando-a. Charlotte tirou a jaqueta que usava e deixou jogada sobre o sofá. Ela ainda estava vestindo aquele top vermelho estranho.

-Você vai me levar para a cama é? –ela perguntou irônica.

-Em qual sentido da frase? –Remus falou irônico, o que fez com que ela risse.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha senso de humor, Lupin.

-Eu não tenho. –ele falou seco, ajudando-a a subir as escadas.

-Vocês estavam com o Henri hoje. –ela falou de repente.

Remus ficou alerta.

-Ele é um cara legal. –Remus falou, com cuidado.

-Legal? –Charlotte riu –Ele é um babaca.

-Eu ouvi falar que vocês namoraram.

-Por isso eu posso dizer com toda a certeza que ele é um babaca. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –A porta da esquerda. –ela apontou para uma das portas quando Remus parou no meio do corredor, esperando instruções.

Ele abriu a porta que ela indicara e levou-a para dentro do quarto. Ela sentou-se na cama e começou a tirar as botas.

-Mas nada no namoro de vocês era bom? –Remus insistiu.

-A maior parte do nosso "namoro" a gente passou na cama. –ela falou irônica.

-Mas talvez houvesse algo bom. Talvez ele confiasse em você.

-Confiar? –ela pareceu pensativa, enquanto deitava na cama e tirava a calça –Ah sim! Ele confiava em mim. Ou talvez ele não tivesse opção...

Remus redobrou sua atenção.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –ele perguntou olhando para o outro lado, já que ela estava tirando o top agora e trocando por uma camisola de algodão que estava sobre os travesseiros dela.

-Ele estava com algum problema. –ela falou dando de ombros –Ele tinha uns papéis que ele tinha que guardar porque eram muito importantes... Ele me pediu para guardar.

Remus tentou manter a postura calma.

-E você guardou?

-Ah claro... –ela falou puxando as cobertas e se enfiando embaixo delas –Em algum lugar por ai...

Ela fechou os olhos.

-Você viu o que estava nesses papéis? –Remus perguntou. Quando ela demorou para responder ele sentou-se na cama ao lado dela –Myers!

Charlotte abriu os olhos devagar e estendeu a mão. Remus recuou, como num instinto, mas acabou voltando para perto dela, sem entender porque. Talvez um instinto ainda maior. Ela esticou o dedo indicador e tocou a ponta do nariz dele.

-Você se faz de durão, mas... –ela bocejou –Tem algo nos seus olhos que te desmente. Você tem olhos bondosos. Você tenta esconder, mas eu consigo ver...

A mão dela caiu e ela fechou os olhos, respirando calmamente. Ela havia dormido.

Remus levantou-se e saiu da república como um furacão. Se Charlotte achava que ele era uma pessoa bondosa ela estava muito enganada. E ela teria a chance de descobrir isso caso tivesse lido aqueles papéis.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews? *-***

**B-jão**


	6. O Primeiro Erro

**N/A: Hello babys! Prontos para um post hooooooooot? Hehehehe**

**Cklovewinter: uhauhauhauha Valeu flor ^^**

**Jen Valentine: Também amo o Lobo Mau ;) hahaha**

**Gee vitti: hahuahuahu Desculpa o susto flor, mas nd sera abandonado ;)**

**Veh Klein: Ela vai, eventualmente ;]**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 6: O Primeiro Erro**

Remus não teve problema nenhum em acordar os companheiros e contar o que Charlotte lhe dissera. Eles ficaram de verificar o quanto ela sabia antes de se decidirem a matá-la ou não. Quanto a Henri... A hora dele já estava chegando.

XxX

Na manhã seguinte as coisas iam no ritmo de sempre. Peter e Sirius iriam matar as aulas da manhã para revirarem a casa de Charlotte e implantarem câmeras para vigiá-la também.

James e Remus estavam a caminho das aulas da manhã quando Charlotte veio na direção deles.

-Lupin, eu tenho que falar com você. –ela falou sem rodeios.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Se eu não estava tão bêbada quanto eu acho que estava ontem a noite então eu não tive uma alucinação e você me colocou para dentro de casa. –ela começou.

Remus só confirmou com a cabeça.

-E foi você que me pôs na cama?

Ele confirmou de novo, cruzando os braços, em sinal de impaciência. Charlotte imitou a pose dele.

-Eu troquei de roupa na sua frente? –ela perguntou.

James olhou de um para o outro esperando a resposta de Remus. O outro apenas fez que sim com a cabeça mais uma vez.

-Então você viu minha tatuagem. –ela falou pensativa –A que eu tenho na coxa.

-Você não tem uma tatuagem na coxa. –Remus falou revirando os olhos.

-Isso quer dizer que você olhou. –ela concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

Remus bufou.

-Essa conversa tem algum motivo? –ele perguntou impaciente.

-Não. –ela falou sincera -Eu só queria saber se eu falei algo pelo qual eu tenha que pedir desculpas. –ela falou tranqüila.

Imediatamente as palavras que ela lhe dissera na noite anterior vieram a sua mente.

"_-Você se faz de durão, mas... Tem algo nos seus olhos que te desmente. Você tem olhos bondosos. Você tenta esconder, mas eu consigo ver..."_

Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

-Não, você não disse nada, Myers. –ele falou por fim.

-Não te contei a história do chantili? –ela insistiu.

-Que chantili?

-Nada. Menos mal. –ela suspirou –Uma última coisa.

-O que agora? –Remus perguntou impaciente.

Charlotte venceu os poucos passos que a separavam de Remus e ficou nas pontas dos pés fazendo seu nariz quase roçar no de Remus.

-É, eu não me enganei sobre essa também. –ela falou sorrindo –Você tem mesmo manchinhas nos olhos. –ela se afastou –Obrigada pela cooperação, Lupin. Até mais.

Ela passou por eles e continuou seu caminho pelos corredores. Muitos rapazes viravam o pescoço para vê-la passar e não era difícil entender porque. A calça branca que ela usava era um abuso, bem como a regata também branca.

-Algo a declarar, Remus? –James perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nada diferente do que eu declarei ontem. –Remus falou indiferente.

James riu.

-Você precisa arrumar uma garota para aliviar esse stress.

-Eu não dou da sua laia, nem da do Sirius. –Remus respondeu frio.

-Se você fosse se divertiria mais. –James falou tranqüilo –Nós estamos presos aqui, cercados de universitárias lindas. Não tem problema nenhum aproveitar.

-Como vocês dois têm aproveitado? –Remus perguntou sarcástico.

-Exato.

Remus ignorou James. Sirius e James podiam bancar os jogadores se eles quisessem. Ele tinha coisa melhor para fazer.

XxX

Sirius estava na republica deles, sentado em frente ao computador, vendo a rua diante da casa no monitor. Peter estava na república das garotas colocando algumas câmeras e microfones, já que aparentemente as vizinhas haviam se tornado os novos alvos.

Tudo estava tranqüilo e provavelmente agora faltava pouco para que Peter terminasse. Foi ai que algo que Sirius viu o alarmou: Mary Jane vinha caminhando pela rua.

Rapidamente Sirius pulou de seu posto e parou diante da porta que dava para a rua. Respirou fundo para recuperar a compostura, antes de sair da casa, bem a tempo de ver Mary Jane passando bem diante da porta da república deles.

-Ora, se não é nossa querida vizinha. –ele falou charmoso.

Mary Jane parou, olhou para os lados e depois olhou para Sirius, com uma expressão preocupada.

-Andou bebendo, Black?

-Muito engraçado, Hall. –ele falou revirando os olhos –Você não devia estar na aula?

Ele caminhou até ela, colocando-se no caminho da loira.

-Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa. –ela rebateu.

-Mas eu perguntei primeiro. –Sirius lembrou, dando seu melhor sorriso cachorro.

-Eu tenho um horário vago agora. –ela respondeu impaciente.

-Eu tenho uma ressaca e só acordei agora. –ele respondeu tranqüilo.

-Você não esta com cara de quem está de ressaca. –ela falou desconfiada.

-Ok, se você prefere a verdade eu passei a noite na companhia de uma garota e só consegui acordar agora. –ele falou ainda tranqüilo.

-Ah obrigada, Black. –ela retrucou sarcástica –Era tudo o que eu queria saber na minha vida.

-Bom, culpa sua por ter insistido no assunto. –Sirius falou fazendo-se de inocente.

-Olha, Black eu adoraria desperdiçar meu dia aqui falando com você, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer. –Mary Jane falou passando por Sirius e voltando a caminhar na direção da sua república.

Sirius bloqueou-lhe o caminho mais uma vez.

-Posso ajudar, Black? –ela perguntou irritada.

-Agora que você perguntou... –ele falou charmoso, aproximando-se felinamente –O que você vai fazer hoje depois que deixar o trabalho?

Mary Jane olhou para ele incrédula.

-Dormir. –ela afirmou ameaçadora.

-Que tal mudar seus planos e dormir... Comigo? –ele propôs com um sorriso cafajeste.

No mesmo instante a mão de Mary Jane se levantou e acertou o rosto dele com um tapa certeiro.

-Nunca mais fale assim comigo. –ela avisou, ameaçadora.

Deu as costas para Sirius, que ficou observando-a se afastar, a mão massageando a face atingida. Tão logo ela entrou na república e fechou a porta, a porta da república deles se abriu e por ela saiu Peter.

-Impressão minha ou ela acabou de te rejeitar? –ele provocou.

-Impressão sua. –Sirius afirmou frio –Ela ainda vai mudar de idéia.

XxX

Remus andava pela biblioteca do campus a procura de um lugar tranqüilo para estudar. Ele não tinha nada de mais interessante para fazer no momento de qualquer jeito. Mas parecia impossivel achar um lugar calmo naquela biblioteca. Todas as mesas estavam cheias de estudantes trabalhando em grupos e conversando incomodamente.

Ele andou até quase o fim da biblioteca ates de reparar em um canto silencioso e uma única mesa que estava ocupada por apenas uma pessoa: Lily Evans.

Ele até pensou em sair dali sem ser notado, mas antes que ele fizesse isso ela levantou os olhos do livro que tinha diante de si e o encontrou ali.

-Procurando um lugar silencioso para estudar? –ela perguntou ao reparar nos livros nas mãos dele.

Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Senta ai. –ela falou indicando com a cabeça a cadeira a frente dela –Eu só não estou a fim de conversa.

-Ótimo. –ele falou puxando a cadeira.

Os dois sentaram-se juntos e em silêncio, cada um mergulhado nas próprias matérias, até que por fim, depois de dez minutos, um sorriso de canto de lábio que Lily tinha começou a irritar Remus.

-Ok, do que você esta rindo? –Remus perguntou incomodado.

Ela olhou para ele e o seu sorriso aumentou, mas de um jeito que parecia mais uma declaração de culpa.

-Me desculpe. –ela pediu quase rindo –É que a Charlotte me contou sobre ontem.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-E...?

-Ela não te contou a história do chantili? –Lily perguntou divertida.

-Não. Qual é a história do chantili? –Remus perguntou incomodado.

-Nada de sério. –Lily falou tranqüila –Você queria estudar em paz, né?

-Queria. –ele resmungou.

-Prometo ficar quieta agora. –ela falou com um sorriso gentil.

Remus deu de ombros.

-Sabe... Você é um cara legal. –Lily falou de repente.

-Não, eu não sou. –Remus afirmou, antes de mergulhar mais uma vez em seu estudo.

XxX

No fim da tarde as garotas voltavam para sua república conversando e rindo.

Sirius viu quando elas passaram pela casa deles e viu quando elas entraram na própria, pelo monitor que tinha diante de si.

Ele olhou para o monitor da casa de Henri e viu que ele dormia no sofá. Com certeza assistir as garotas seria mais interessante.

-...e você não contou a história do chantili. –Lily falou rindo.

-Incrível, né? –Charlotte riu também –Geralmente é a primeira coisa que eu falo quando bebo demais.

-Vai ver você estava fazendo outra coisa. –Mary Jane sugeriu maldosa –Você disse que não lembra de muita coisa mesmo...

-Não... –Charlotte respondeu tranqüila –Se eu tivesse feito "algo a mais" o Lupin não estaria no mau-humor de sempre hoje.

-Ela nem se acha... –Lily falou revirando os olhos.

-Não sou eu que digo, meu amor. –Charlotte falou tranqüila –É o que a audiência conta. –ela piscou marota para as amigas.

As duas riram.

-Mas você não lembra de nadinha? –Mary Jane insistiu.

Charlotte deu de ombros.

-Eu lembro de ter visto as duas manchinhas no olho dele e daí... –ela pareceu pensativa, então sua expressão mudou para espanto.

-O que foi Charlotte? –Lily perguntou preocupada.

-Nada. –ela assegurou –Eu preciso pegar uma coisa no quarto antes de a gente sair para o trabalho. –ela falou e subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Sirius acompanhou os movimentos dela atento e desconfiado. Viu quando ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, encostando-se nela.

Charlotte suspirou. Finalmente lembrara sobre o que ela e Lupin haviam falado.

-Acho melhor escrever uma mensagem para a Lucy... –ela pensou alto -Faz tempo que nós não nos falamos...

Ela pegou o celular. Sirius conseguiu através de uma das câmeras ver o texto que ela digitava.

_Oi Lucy! Quanto tempo! Como anda a vida? Já entregou meu presente? Espero que sim. Sinto sua falta. Beijos. C._

Ela enviou a mensagem e guardou o celular.

-Hora do show. –ela concluiu num suspiro.

XxX

Infelizmente para Charlotte ela tinha aulas no sábado de manhã, ao contrário de Lily e Mary Jane.

Como era um dia raro de descanso as duas aproveitavam para acordar tarde e fazer um café da manhã caprichado e tranqüilo, já que durante a semana elas não tinham tempo para isso.

Tão logo elas terminaram de arrumar a mesa alguém bateu a porta. Mary Jane foi atender.

-Marine? –ela perguntou em choque ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com a amiga, que tinha os olhos vermelhos de quem chorara –O que houve?

-Eu expulsei o Mark de casa. –ela falou tentando soar calma, mas a voz traía a raiva que ela devia estar sentindo.

-Entra. –Mary Jane puxou a amiga para dentro.

Lily preparou um chá para acalmar Marine, enquanto Mary Jane sentava-se com a morena no sofá da sala.

-Agora com calma. –Lily pediu –O que aconteceu?

-Lembram que ontem eu saí mais cedo do bar? –a morena começou no que as outras duas concordaram –Eu voltei para o meu apartamento e encontrei ele la... Com outra... Na minha cama! –ela concluiu furiosa.

Marine vinha de uma família com muito dinheiro. Ela não precisava realmente do trabalho que tinha no bar, mas fazia pela diversão. Ela dizia que era o melhor trabalho do mundo, já que ela podia curtir, dançar e ainda receber para isso. O pai dela ainda pagava as contas dela, a faculdade e ela ainda tinha um belo apartamento só dela não muito longe dali.

Nos últimos dezessete meses ela vinha morando com esse tal de Mark, um boa vida que nenhuma das amigas suportava, mas elas nunca tiveram coragem de falar nada para Marine.

-E o que você fez? –Mary Jane perguntou preocupada.

-Eu expulsei ele de la,é claro. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –Também joguei tudo o que era dele no lixo. E vendi o apartamento.

A última parte fez com que as amigas olhassem para ela em choque.

-Você fez o que? –Lily perguntou em choque.

-Vendi o apartamento. –ela respondeu segura –Eu vivi tempo demais com ele lá. Não quero mais ficar la.

-Mas alguém já comprou? –Mary Jane estranhou.

-Não, mas a imobiliária falou que vai dar prioridade para encontrar alguém logo.

-E tudo isso aconteceu...

-As quatro da manhã. –a morena falou num suspiro.

-As quatro? –Lily repetiu incrédula –E onde você esteve até agora?

-Me livrando das coisas dele. –ela falou dando de ombros –Depois eu rodei a cidade de carro até que a imobiliária abrisse. Daí eu decidi vir para cá.

-Você devia ter vindo antes. –Mary Jane falou.

-Você tem algum lugar para ficar? –Lily perguntou.

-Não. –a morena falou soltando um suspiro –Eu estava pensando em voltar para a casa dos meus pais temporariamente, até eu arrumar um outro apartamento.

-De jeito nenhum. –Mary Jane protestou –Você vai ficar com a gente.

-É, nós só temos que avisar a reitoria, mas não tem razão pra você voltar para a casa dos seus pais. –Lily completou.

-Obrigada. –Marine falou parecendo super aliviada –Vocês são as melhores.

-Isso é verdade. –Mary Jane falou brincalhona.

-Já sei! –Lily falou de repente –Vamos fazer uma festa aqui para comemorar a sua mudança!

-Como assim? –as outras duas perguntaram animadas.

-Como a gente tem que trabalhar hoje não da pra ser um esquenta para a rave de hoje, mas a gente pode chamar o pessoal pra cá pra fechar a noite. –a ruiva explicou.

-Arrebentou como sempre, ruivinha. –Marine falou animada.

XxX

A rave seria oferecida pela turma de medicina que ia se formar naquele ano. Apesar de faltar muito tempo para o fim do ano eles queriam uma formatura cinematográfica, então já estavam juntando dinheiro.

Essa havia sido a noite escolhida pelos Marotos para acabarem com Henri. Eles dariam Verisateum para ele e por fim o fariam ter uma overdose com um remédio para dormir que eles haviam descoberto que Henri tomava regularmente.

A universidade cedera um dos campos de futebol para a festa e o lugar estava lotado. Havia um dj em cada extremidade do campo e uma banda no meio. Cada um tocava um estilo de música, então a bagunça estava para todos os gostos.

Desde o começo da noite os Marotos estavam acompanhando Henri para todos os lados.

-Henri! –eles ouviram uma voz feminina chamar.

Lily e Marine se aproximavam.

-Fim de noite la na nossa casa. As três. –a ruiva informou.

-A Charlotte ta acompanhada? –Henri perguntou ansioso.

-Que eu saiba ainda não. –Lily falou dando de ombros –Mas a noite mal começou.

-OK. –Henri falou esperançoso –Estaremos lá.

Lily lançou um olhar para James que a observava com um sorriso arrogante, antes de levantar o queixo e sair de la.

-Essa ruiva é dura na queda. –Henri observou.

-Você sabe se ela esta com alguém? –James perguntou.

-A "Realeza" Evans? –Henri falou irônico –Ela não se mistura com qualquer um. Já faz um tempo que ninguém sabe dela saindo com ninguém.

-Não que eu me preocupe com a concorrência. –James deu de ombros –Mas eu definitivamente vou ter essa ruiva.

-Boa sorte, Potter. –Henri falou rindo.

XxX

A festa correu em ritmo de loucura até as três da manhã, quando várias pessoas começaram a deixar o lugar. Algumas indo embora, outras apenas se mudando para a festa na república das meninas. As festas do quarteto eram bem populares no campus.

Os cinco rapazes juntos se dirigiram para a festa. Henri já estava bem alterado, enquanto os outros estavam totalmente sóbrios.

A pequena casa de república estava lotada. Havia várias pessoas espalhadas por todos os lados, inclusive do lado de fora. Um aparelho de som adaptado com enormes alto-falantes tocava as mesmas músicas quentes que tocavam no Dark Angel.

Logo que eles entraram já se depararam com Mary Jane que dançava colada com algum rapaz. Lily e Marine conversavam com um grupo de garotas. Charlotte não estava a vista em lugar nenhum.

-Vocês estão vendo a Charlotte? –Henri perguntou ansioso.

-Não. –James falou dando de ombros –Mas vamos nos esquecer dessas mulheres. Hora de beber. –ele propôs animado.

Não foi difícil convencer Henri a beber mais uma, duas, seis doses. Depois de menos de uma hora o estado dele era deplorável.

-Vem cara. –Sirius falou –Nós te levamos para casa.

Henri murmurou alguma coisa sem sentido, enquanto Sirius e James o ajudavam a se equilibrar.

Peter e Remus ficaram para trás. Era mais fácil falar que James e Sirius haviam saído com alguma garota do que os outros dois. E se todos saíssem juntos poderia ser estranho.

Remus sabia que não ia ter nada para fazer e não queria estar ali, mas faria o que tinha que fazer. Mas a ansiedade o estava matando. Ainda era aquela semana insuportável de lua-cheia e a vontade que ele tinha era de ver alguém morrer.

Ele olhou em volta na sala e viu Lily sozinha. Ela parecia tão entediada quanto ele. Remus viu quando Amos Diggory, um veterano de Direito, aproximou-se e segurou-a pelo braço. Ele falou algo no ouvido de Lily que fez com que ela o olhasse cheia de desprezo e puxasse seu braço de volta. Ela deu as costas para Amos, mas ele não pareceu muito feliz com essa atitude dela, pois logo puxou-a de volta, mas dessa vez de uma maneira ameaçadora.

-Me solta, Diggory. –Lily falou por entre os dentes.

-Não fique se fazendo de difícil, Evans. –Amos falou ameaçador –Se você sabe o que é bom pra você.

-Evans.

A voz fria chamou a atenção dos dois. Remus estava ali parado com um olhar de dar medo a qualquer um, o que fez com que Amos recuasse um passo inconscientemente.

-Eu queria falar com a Evans. Você pode me dar licença por um minuto? –a pergunta de Remus podia parecer um pedido, mas na verdade era uma ordem que Amos não ousou contestar –Um homem deveria ter um mínimo de decência para não ameaçar uma mulher que não aceita suas investidas. –ele falou meio que para is mesmo.

-Ora... Eu não sabia que você era protetor de donzelas incautas, Lupin. –Lily falou divertida.

-Como se você fosse uma donzela incauta. –Remus falou sarcástico.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha senso de humor. –Lily falou rindo.

-Eu não tenho. –ele afirmou. Essa frase lembrou-o de Charlotte.

-Então o que você queria falar comigo? –Lily desafiou.

-Eu só queria perguntar onde é o banheiro. –ele respondeu tranqüilo.

-No andar de cima. Como em todas as repúblicas. –ela respondeu divertida.

-Obrigado, Evans. –ele falou dando as costas a ela e indo em direção a escada.

Quando ele entrou no banheiro tentou respirar fundo. Se as coisas continuassem a subir fácil assim a sua cabeça ele ia acabar fazendo uma besteira das grandes.

Ele jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto e então saiu do banheiro.

-A ressaca já ta tão ruim assim?

Remus encontrou Charlotte parada a porta do próprio quarto encarando-o. O banheiro ficava bem de frente para o quarto de Charlotte e menos de um metro separava os dois.

-Ao contrário de você, Myers, eu não bebo até esquecer o que fiz na noite anterior. –ele respondeu tranqüilo.

Charlotte riu.

-Ai Lupin, depois você fala que não tem senso de humor.

-Eu não tenho. –ele falou impaciente.

-Ok, calma ai. –ela riu –Por que você não está na festa? Você ta com cara de quem ta precisando se divertir um pouco.

-Por que você não está na festa? –ele rebateu. Ele se moveu quase sem ver. Um passo mais perto dela.

-Eu to cansada. –ela falou dando de ombros.

Remus tinha uma vaga idéia de que estava mais próximo dela, mesmo que ele não se lembrasse exatamente quando ele havia dado aqueles poucos passos.

-Sabe, Lupin... –Charlotte falou, sem se dar conta da proximidade –No começo eu tinha um certo medo de você. Você parecia um cara perigoso.

-Ah é? E agora? –ele desafiou.

Charlotte olhou fundo nos olhos dele, finalmente consciente do quão próximos eles estavam. Ela tinha que olhar para cima para encará-lo. O fôlego dela pareceu falhar por um minuto. Só havia um palmo de distância entre eles agora. Quando isso tinha acontecido?

-Você ainda parece perigoso, mas eu não tenho mais medo. –ela afirmou tranqüila.

Por algum motivo Remus não agüentou simplesmente olhá-la. Algo muito insano já estava remexendo dentro dele, querendo despertar e vê-la ali daquele jeito, com a respiração ofegante, desafiante, estava fazendo-o louco.

Ele não pediu permissão. Puxou-a para si, colando seus lábios e corpos. E se Charlotte estava surpresa ela simplesmente não demonstrou, porque assim que ele beijou-a ela já enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Remus aprofundou o beijo tornando-o lascivo e violento. As línguas se cruzavam cheias de desejo. Eles entraram no quarto, Remus fechou a porta empurrando-a com o pé, eles foram andando até caírem na cama, Charlotte por baixo de Remus.

As mãos da morena foram parar automaticamente na camiseta de Remus que ela puxava impaciente, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha dele. Remus se levantou por um momento, apenas para tirar o jeans que Charlotte vestia. O resto das roupas também foi retirado com pressa.

Os toques trocados eram agressivos. Charlotte já tinha marcas de dedo pelo corpo e Remus tinha uma marca de mordida no ombro.

Remus desceu os beijos pelo queixo e pescoço de Charlotte e quando atingiu a base do pescoço da morena ele mordeu o local, o que fez com que ela cravasse as unhas em seu ombro.

Os beijos continuaram a descer, até atingirem o colo e o vale entre os seios. Ele ouviu-a murmurar seu nome quando ele provou com a língua a pele da cintura dela.

Num movimento brusco afundou-se nela, sentindo o corpo dela se ajustar ao seu com perfeição. A cadência dos movimentos ainda era violenta, exigente, mas estava perfeita para ambos.

Aquele era o tipo de loucura viciante que Remus não provava há muito tempo. Charlotte era intoxicante e incendiária a cada toque e isso o estava enlouquecendo.

Naquela noite, ele teve o corpo de Charlotte para si quantas vezes os dois agüentaram, antes de exaustos caírem no sono.

XxX

Henri estava vagando entre a consciência e a inconsciência quando James e Sirius o depositaram na cama. James tirou uma seringa de seu casaco e injetou o conteúdo no couro cabeludo de Henri, para que as marcas não fossem encontradas, quando a perícia olhasse o corpo. Quanto a Verisateum, a droga sumia rapidamente do sangue, sem deixar vestígios.

-Acorda, Henri. –Sirius falou chacoalhando o rapaz.

Embora bem oscilante, o rapaz abriu os olhos.

-Sirius? James? O que foi? –ele perguntou lutando para manter-se acordado.

-Qual o seu nome completo? –James perguntou.

-Henri Stephen Wood. –o outro respondeu.

-Você repassa drogas no campus? –James perguntou.

-Sim. –ele respondeu sem hesitar.

-O soro já esta funcionando. –James confirmou.

-Há mais de dois meses seu irmão, Patrick Wood, passou a você documentos. Você sabe do que eles tratavam?

-Sim. Eles eram informações que poderiam levar a prisão um tal de Voldemort.

-Você entregou esses documentos para a polícia?

-Não.

-Contou sobre eles para alguém?

-Não.

-Você os entregou para Charlotte Myers?

-Sim, mas eu fiz ela jurar que não ia abrir.

James e Sirius trocaram olhares de entendimento. Era hora.

Apesar de seu olhar não estar direcionado aos dois rapazes, um brilho de lucidez surgiu em Henri.

-Eu vou morrer não é? –ele balançou a cabeça –Eu a amo tanto. –ele continuou –Eu amo tanto a Charlotte e eu acabo de matá-la também...

Ele sentiu uma leve picada em sua cabeça, depois não sentiu mais nada. Nunca mais sentiria.

**XxX**

**N/A: Comentários? Plis plis plis!!! Uhahuahuauh**

**B-jão**


	7. Novo Alvo

**N/A: Ola! Eu sei que esse discurso ta ficando meio repetitivo, mas mil perdões pela demora! A boa notícia é que agora eu to com um pouco mais de tempo para postar na MIB! E também a primeira fase está bem perto de acabar e logo começara a segunda, trazendo novos personagens, mais aventura e muita loucura!**

**Também estou avisando que dia 20 desse mês "Boyfriend On Demand", minha nova fic, irá estrear! Espero que vocês curtam!**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews e por toda paciência!**

**Vamos ao que interessa!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 7: Novo Alvo**

Remus abriu os olhos. Já era manhã e o sol já brilhava forte la fora. Ele viu no relógio da cabeceira que já eram mais de dez da manhã. Ele afundou a cabeça no travesseiro para calar um gemido frustrado. Ia ser difícil sair dali sem ser visto a essa hora. Um barulho chamou sua atenção e ele olhou para o lado.

Charlotte dormia ali, ao seu lado. A respiração calma, o ressonado inocente. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa selvagem da noite anterior. Remus balançou a cabeça. Ela era um alvo em potencial, ele não podia se envolver com ela.

Remus levantou-se da cama o mais rápido e silenciosamente que pôde. Vestiu-se as pressas. Ele olhou pela janela e viu que esta dava para o fundo da republica das meninas, pro lado da deles. Ele desceria por ali. Antes de descer, porém ele lançou mais um olhar na direção de Charlotte. Ela ainda dormia tranqüila.

Ele não entendia. Por que depois de tanto tempo tinha que ser ela a pessoa a deixá-lo louco? O importante era ele se lembrar que isso não mudaria nunca o fato de que provavelmente agora ela era o próximo alvo deles.

Ele virou-se de volta para a janela. Agora não tinha mais volta. Ele desceu por ali, com cuidado. Entrou na própria republica, onde não havia nem sinal dos colegas. Entrou no quarto que dividia com Peter, que já dormia. Jogou-se em sua cama.

E não importava mais nada. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar que tinha feito uma grande besteira.

XxX

Quando Charlotte acordou, uma hora depois, ela não se surpreendeu ao não encontrar Remus ali. Não estava esperando que ele ficasse. Bom, na verdade ela sequer esperava dormir com ele.

A morena levantou-se da cama e olhou-se no espelho. O cara não devia ver uma garota há muito tempo. Não que ela estivesse reclamando de ter sido justamente quem ele escolhera pra descarregar toda aquela tensão, mas ela tinha algumas marcas que demorariam um pouco mais para sair. Sem contar aquela mordida...

Charlotte suspirou e escolheu para vestir uma camiseta que escondia todas as marcas. Desceu as escadas e encontrou as amigas arrumando a casa depois da festa.

-Uau, olha quem está viva. –Mary Jane falou brincalhona ao ver a amiga entrando na sala –Pode contar tudo! Quem foi que te deixou na cama até agora?

-Se eu falar vocês não vão acreditar. –a morena avisou.

-Meu deus. –Marine falou rindo –Quem foi?

-O Lupin.

As três olharam em choque para a morena.

-Remus Lupin? O vizinho? –Lily insistiu desconcertada.

-O próprio. –Charlotte confirmou.

-Meu deus. –Mary Jane falou rindo também –E como foi? Numa escala de um a dez.

Charlotte pareceu pensar um pouco.

-Onze. –ela respondeu sincera.

-Onze? –Lily riu –Eu fiquei impressionada agora.

-Eu também fiquei. –Charlotte admitiu com um sorriso maldoso.

-Mas como foi que isso aconteceu? –Marine perguntou curiosa.

-Nem me pergunte. –Charlotte falou dando de ombros –A gente só tava conversando, eu nem estava dando em cima dele. –ela falou na defensiva –E daí... Rolou.

-E como ele é? –Mary Jane perguntou.

-Agressivo. –Charlotte respondeu sem hesitar.

-Quanto agressivo? –Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Charlotte levantou um pouco a camisa, revelando as marcas de dedos em sua cintura.

-Desse tanto. –ela comentou –Mas eu tenho que falar que o cara tem A Pegada.

As outras meninas caíram na risada.

-E o que rola agora? –Lily perguntou assim que todas pararam de rir.

-Sabe como ele é... Ele me desonrou e agora vai ter que casar comigo. –Charlotte falou irônica antes de cair na risada com as amigas –Falando sério, eu acho que nem rola nada. Não é como fosse fazer alguma diferença pra algum de nós dois.

XxX

Remus saiu do seu quarto no meio da tarde. Ele jogou uma camisa que cobrisse as marcas em suas costas e foi até a sala de equipamentos. James estava la, sentado diante dos monitores, comendo alguma coisa que estava na embalagem de um restaurante chinês.

-Como foi ontem? –Remus perguntou.

James olhou para o colega e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Boa tarde pra você também, Remus. –ele falou irônico –Henri está morto. –ele informou –E a Myers provavelmente é a próxima. De fato o Wood deu os papéis para ela guardar. Só falta saber se ela leu.

-E isso vai fazer diferença? –Remus quis saber –Não é mais fácil já matá-la?

-Para quem passou uma noite selvagem ao lado da pessoa em questão até que você está me saindo bem frio... –James comentou tranqüilo.

O súbito silêncio de Remus fez com que um pequeno sorriso vitorioso enfeitasse o rosto de James.

-Como você...

-Ela acordou há um tempo atrás. –James falou, mostrando o monitor, onde as quatro apareciam sentadas na sala, assistindo algo –E contou tudo para as amigas. Algo sobre você a ter desonrado e ter que casar, mas eu desconfio que isso não fosse verdade. –ele falou sarcástico –Ela também disse que numa escala de zero á dez você é onze. Ah! E não deixa o Sirius ver os arranhões nas suas costas, ou ele não vai te deixar em paz até o fim dos seus dias.

-Já descobriram a morte do Wood? –Remus perguntou, mudando totalmente de assunto.

-Não. –James respondeu ignorando a escapada do amigo –Acredite: quando alguém descobrir todos vão ficar sabendo.

XxX

Marine e Charlotte haviam saído para ir ao mercado. Já era fim de tarde quando elas voltavam.

Elas se surpreenderam ao entrarem na rua de sua republica e se depararem com uma pequena confusão diante de uma das casas: a de Henri. Havia vários alunos ali, uma ambulância e dois carros da polícia.

Charlotte e Marine trocaram olhares preocupados, antes de se adiantarem na direção da multidão. Tão logo elas se aproximaram Mary Jane saiu do meio dos curiosos e veio em direção a elas, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Charlotte, Marine! –ela chamou, correndo para mais perto delas.

-O que aconteceu? –Marine perguntou preocupada.

-O Henri está morto. –a loira falou, chorando muito –Os colegas dele acharam o corpo dele agora há pouco. Parece que foi uma overdose.

Mary Jane chorava compulsivamente, enquanto Marine tentava acalmá-la, mas o choque da noticia deixara tanto ela quanto Charlotte totalmente atordoadas.

Henri, morto? Como isso era possível? Como? Ele não usava drogas! Ele bebia que nem um alcoólatra, mas ele não usava drogas! Tinha alguma coisa muito errada ai!

Charlotte olhou para a republica de Henri ainda meio em choque. Viu Lily tentando acalmar um dos colegas do rapaz, enquanto a ruiva tentava acalmar a si mesma. E para seu choque la também estavam os quatro vizinhos. Todos eles pareciam levemente chocados pela noticia, mas não estavam nem um pouco preocupados como todos os outros.

Foi então que o olhar dela se cruzou com o de Remus e a frieza dele fez com que um arrepio percorresse seu corpo. Naquele momento Charlotte voltou a sentir medo dele.

XxX

-A Myers está desconfiada. –Remus declarou naquela noite.

-Ela está é com medo. –Sirius declarou, enquanto acendia um cigarro –Ela com certeza leu aqueles papéis.

-Myers com certeza é a próxima. –James falou –Eu também duvido que ela não tenha visto o que quer que Henri tenha entregado para ela. Isso se ela não levou aquilo à polícia.

-Você acha que ela levaria? –Remus quis saber.

-Eu não conheço ela o suficiente para dizer que tipo de atitude ela tomaria. –James falou –Mas eu acho que ela deve ter guardado e esperado por alguma coisa. Agora que o Wood está morto eu não acho que ela vá segurar esses papéis muito mais tempo.

-Você acha que ela desconfia de alguma coisa? –Peter quis saber.

-Eu acho que sim. –foi Remus quem respondeu –Ela é mais esperta do que parece. Ela está sentindo que tem alguma coisa estranha.

-A gente só tem mais uma coisa para fazer antes de terminar esse trabalho. –James falou.

-O que? Entregar o trabalho de segunda-feira? –Sirius sugeriu irônico.

-Ter certeza que as amigas dela não sabem de nada. –James falou sério.

Isso calou todos os outros.

-Ah droga. –Sirius bufou –Mais trabalho...

-Como nós vamos fazer isso? –Remus quis saber.

-Antes de mais nada nós vamos revistar o quarto de Charlotte. A gente tem que fazer isso entre hoje e amanhã no máximo. Quanto mais nós demorarmos mais chances de ela entregar o que quer que ela tenha para a policia.

-Hoje elas vão estar trabalhando. –Peter lembrou –Eu posso revistar o quarto dela agora a noite.

-Hoje é a folga da Hall. –Remus lembrou –Ela provavelmente vai estar em casa.

-Eu distraio ela. –Sirius falou tranqüilo.

Peter deu um sorriso maldoso.

-Mais fácil ela distrair você.

Sirius lançou um olhar assassino a Peter.

-Façam como quiserem. –James falou –Só não se esqueçam de que isso é trabalho. –ele lançou um olhar para Sirius, que revirou os olhos.

-Deixa com a gente.

-Eu e o Remus vamos no bar. –James continuou –Ver como estão as coisas la. O celular da Myers é outra prioridade. Algo naquela mensagem que ela mandou me deixou incomodado. Nós precisamos saber com quem ela mantém contato. Nós voltamos a nos encontrar aqui no fim da noite, certo?

Todos concordaram.

XxX

No dia seguinte não haveria aulas, em sinal de luto por Henri. Mas Charlotte sabia que na verdade a universidade estava apenas tentando ganhar tempo para se recuperar do choque. Era um caso de overdose fatal dentro do campus, muito perto. Não havia um desses há anos ali.

Charlotte sinceramente se preocupava com o rumo que as coisas estavam levando. Era como se um círculo estivesse se fechando. E quando estivesse fechado problemas certamente chegariam. A morte de Henri não tinha sido um acidente, disto ela tinha certeza.

Mary Jane parecia muito abalada com a morte de Henri. Não que eles fossem amigos próximos, mas ele fora um conhecido delas, uma pessoa com quem elas conviviam e festejavam e que agora estava morto. Charlotte sabia que ela mesma não estava aceitando muito bem a situação. Marine e Lily eram as únicas que pareciam relativamente mais calmas, apesar de também não estarem discutindo o assunto. Mas ainda era cedo demais. O problema era que talvez não houvesse tempo para lamentar depois...

XxX

O plano da noite estava fechado, embora fosse um pouco improvisado demais para o gosto de James.

Na verdade toda essa história estava começando a incomodar James de uma forma preocupadora.

James escolheu a profissão que tinha hoje. Ele não ia mentir ou inventar desculpas, ou até contar uma história de infancia sofrida, para justificar a vida que levava.

A verdade era que James nascera em berço de ouro, assim como Sirius também havia. Bom, "berço de ouro" era relativo no caso de Sirius. Ele tinha nascido numa família com muito dinheiro e nenhuma moral. Os pais dele eram mafiosos.

James não. James nascera em uma família tradicional. Seus pais tinham dinheiro, educação, classe, tudo. Até que eles foram assassinados.

Voldemort não sabia que James sabia como seus pais morreram. Mas o moreno sabia muito bem quem havia mandado matar seus pais e um dia ele mataria o cretino por isso, mas ainda não. Por enquanto Voldemort ainda servia para alguma coisa.

Mas fora a morte dos pais que colocou James nessa vida. Era isso ou ficar nas mãos de um bando de parentes que só queriam roubar seu dinheiro. Então ele fugira e se perdera na vida. E acabara onde estava hoje.

Se ele se arrependia? Nem por um minuto. Mas quando coisas assim aconteciam...

Poderia parecer estranho um assassino com código de honra, mas algo naquela história toda estava começando a realmente incomodar James. Não parecia certo, não parecia... Sabe-se la o que.

Só sabia que estava começando a ficar complicado demais. Não tinha como eles matarem mais pessoas ali sem chamar a atenção. Seria ridículo.

James deu um gole na sua cerveja e viu Lily passar por ele.

A ruiva estava trabalhando como sempre. Mas ela não estava bem. Ninguem estava bem. Não havia música hoje e não havia danças sobre o balcão. Quem estava ali, estava para beber e esquecer, não para festejar. Alguem acabara de morrer. Era um milagre o lugar estar aberto.

James viu Charlotte atrás do bar. Essa sim parecia ter tomado um baque gigante. Não tinha nada nela hoje que lembrasse a mulher super sexy que era normalmente. Hoje ela parecia derrotada, cansada e tensa.

-O que você acha, James? –Remus falou de repente, chamando a atenção de James.

Foi ai que o moreno percebeu que o outro estivera olhando para Charlotte o tempo todo.

-Eu acho que nós temos problemas demais e soluções de menos. –James falou –Eu não sei o que fazer.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu achei que nós íamos mata-las todas. –ele comentou.

James suspirou.

-É, eu também achei...

XxX

Mary Jane adorava o trabalho dela. De verdade. Afinal, onde mais ela teria o que beber, onde dançar e ainda receber por isso? O que não queria dizer que ela não adorava suas folgas. Por que ela adorava.

Tinha apenas saído para pegar alguma coisa para comer, mas agora ela teria a casa totalmente para si. Poderia relaxar e estudar um pouquinho. E tentar esquecer. Realmente não queria ter que pensar sobre Henri.

Ela estava se aproximando da república quando viu, ou melhor, ouviu um dos vizinhos. Black.

-Remus, qual é! Eu to trancado pra fora da casa. –ele estava discutindo com o nada? Foi só então que ela percebeu que ele estava falando no celular –Bom, não dá pra você vir mais rápido? Que seja. –ele desligou o aparelho de forma irritada.

-Problemas, Black? –Mary Jane chamou.

Sirius virou para encara-la.

-Ah Loira, você nem imagina. –ele falou irônico –Você não devia estar trabalhando ou algo do gênero?

-Hoje é minha folga, Black. E... Ah quer saber? Esquece que eu perguntei. –ela falou virando-se para continuar andando.

-Eu to trancado para fora. –Sirius falou relutante –Eu esqueci minhas chaves e não tem ninguém em casa. Satisfeita? –ele acrescentou irônico.

-Totalmente. –ela falou –Tchau, Black.

Assim que ela se virou para continuar a andar uma gota caiu do céu. Mary Jane olhou para cima e viu grossos pingos de chuva começarem a cair. Ia chover e não ia ser pouco.

Ela suspirou.

-Quer esperar aqui dentro, ou você prefere tomar chuva? –ela perguntou a Sirius.

-Obrigado pelo convite, Loira. –Sirius falou, com aquele meio arrogante, meio charmoso que tinha. Ele seguiu-a para dentro da casa.

Mary Jane deixou suas coisas em cima da mesa e virou-se para o rapaz.

-Aqui vai o trato: você me deixa estudar em paz e eu te deixo ficar aqui. –ela falou –Pode ser?

-Posso assitir tv no meio tempo? –ele provocou.

Mary Jane revirou os olhos.

-Fique a vontade. –ela falou irônica.

Sirius se sentou no sofá e como todo bom homem tomou posso do controle remoto e começou a rodar os canais. Mary Jane puxou sesu livros e os espalhou pela mesinha de café da sala e começou a estudar. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Apesar de sua atenção estar primariamente nos livros, volta e meia era desviada para Sirius. Ele era lindo, isso não tinha como negar. E sedutor. Aquele maldito sorriso cafajeste dele era de deixar uma santa com as pernas bambas. E por mais que ela adorasse negar o fato, Mary Jane não era nem uma santa, nem imune ao charme dele.

Sirius parou num canal de música. Um show do Rolling Stones estava passando. E Mick Jagger declarava que estava ficando quente. É, Mary Jane sabia muito bem disso...

XxX

A janela do quarto de Charlotte estava meio aberta, como sempre. Foi só uma questão de abri-la um pouco mais e Peter conseguiu entrar no quarto dela sem problemas.

As luzes estavam apagadas, e apenas a iluminação que vinha da rua clareava um pouco do quarto. Não que Peter precisasse de qualquer iluminação. Conseguia ver perfeitamente no escuro.

Foi passando os olhos pelo quarto que viu que o celular de Charlotte estava ali, na penteadeira da morena. Mandou uma rápida mensagem para James avisando-o disso e então pegou o aparelho.

Para o olho comum não havia nada de estranho ali, mas Peter conseguia ver além. Charlotte tinha trocado de celular. O aparelho que ele tinha nas mãos era novo em folha, sem um arranhão sequer. Era outro celular.

E isso só se comprovou quando ele checou o aparelho. A agenda de contatos estava limpa, não havia mensagens nem chamadas anteriores ali. Clonou o chip mesmo assim, mas não esperava achar nada ali.

Se Charlotte tinha chegado ao ponto de trocar de celulares, havia algo a esconder. Ela estava com medo e provavelmente estava se preparando para alguma coisa. Eles teriam que agir logo.

Peter devolveu o celular a posição original, mas não viu estojo de maquiagem até ser tarde demais e este cair no chão com um barulho impossível de não ser ouvido.

XxX

-Que barulho foi esse? –Mary Jane perguntou mais para si mesma, olhanda na direção das escadas.

-Que barulho? –Sirius perguntou indiferente.

Sirius ia matar Peter!

-Eu vou dar uma olhada. –Mary Jane declarou se levantando.

Sirius levantou-se num pulo e foi atrás dela.

-Nossa, Hall, essa foi decepcionante. –ele falou com aquela voz preguiçosa, que sabia que irritava a loira.

Mary Jane virou-se para encara-lo na hora, mãos na cintura. Sirius teve que sorrir contra o sorriso vitorioso que ameaçava se abrir em seu rosto.

-Do que você está falando agora, Black? –ela perguntou num tom de voz controlado, que só mostrava que ela estava a ponto de explodir.

-Arrumando uma desculpinha furada como um "barulho" só pra fugir de mim? –ele provocou, a voz carregada de falso pesar –Que vergonha...

Mary Jane lançou um olhar chocado para o moreno.

-Desculpinha furada? –ela repetiu incrédula –Eu ouvi mesmo alguma coisa!

-Se você diz... –Sirius deu de ombros de um jeito debochado que deixava claro que não acreditava nela.

-Ah é Black? Se você é tão genial me diz: por que eu estaria fugindo de você agora? –ela pediu irônica.

-Porque pelo jeito que você vem me olhando nos últimos dez minutos está parecendo que você vai pular em mim a qualquer segundo. –ele falou dando de ombros –E agora você resolveu fugir antes que você faça exatamente isso.

Um vermelho subiu pelo pescoço de Mary Jane até tomar seu rosto, declarando que tudo que Sirius acabara de dizer era definitivamente verdadeiro.

-Como você se atreve a dizer um absurdo desse? –ela quase gritou.

-Se é tão absurdo assim por que você está vermelha? –Sirius perguntou, aproximando-se dela de forma macia.

-Olha aqui, Black, eu acho bom você nem chegar mais perto, ou eu sou bem capaz de...

Sirius puxou-a contra si pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto.

-Ou você é capaz do que? –ele provocou –De me beijar? –o sorriso cafajeste tomava conta de seu rosto.

A loira abriu a boca para retrucar, mas antes que tivesse a chance de dizer algo Sirius cobriu a boca dela com a sua. Mary Jane resistiu. Fechou a boca e tentou empurra-lo, porque sabia muito bem que se começasse não conseguiria parar.

Sirius sabia que Mary Jane estava cedendo pouco a pouco. A força que fazia para empurra-lo ja não era mais a mesma e apesar de ainda manter os lábios fechados ja correspondia o beijo de uma forma. Para acabar com o jogo duro dela Sirius não precisou de muito. Apertou o abraço que dava a cintura dela e levantou-a do chão, fazendo seus rostos ficarem na mesma altura. A loira soltou um suspiro de surpresa e foi tudo que Sirius precisou.

Mary Jane sentiu Sirius sorrir contra seus lábios quando as línguas se tocaram e não pôde evitar de sorrir também. E foi ai sim que aquele beijo se tornou um beijo de verdade.

Como ja a estava carregando de certa forma, Sirius não teve problema nenhum em redireciona-la até o sofá e sentar ali, com a loira em seu colo.

No fim, foi a voz da razão que despertou Mary Jane. Ou, no caso, a voz de Mick Jagger.

_-I CAN'T GET NO SATISFACTION!_

Mary Jane pulou do colo de Sirius, caindo sentada no sofá ao lado do moreno. Ela respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o folêgo e a sanidade.

-Ok... –ela falou, tentando soar calma –Isso não devia ter acontecido.

-Ah qual é, Hall. –Sirius revirou os olhos –Negação não combina com você.

-Escuta aqui, Black! –virou-se irritada para ele, dedo indicador levantado de forma acusadora –Foi você quem começou com isso!

-Eu comecei? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Foi! –Mary Jane afirmou.

-Então acho que sou eu quem tem que terminar. –ele falou, antes de puxa-la para mais um beijo.

Mary Jane mandou o bom senso para o inferno. Afinal aquele era Sirius Black e já tinha um tempo que queria sentir o beijo dele.

Uma garota tinha que viver também.

XxX

Remus viu a mensagem em seu celular e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que foi? –James quis saber.

-Peter achou o celular de Charlotte na casa dela. –ele declarou –O mesmo modelo, mas um celular diferente. Novo.

James olhou para o amigo em choque.

-O que?

-Ela é mais esperta e está mais assustada do que nós prevíamos. –Remus comentou –Ela tem o que esconder se fez isso.

-Vamos checar o número pela imagem que temos da camêra. Talvez nós consigamos descobrir alguma coisa. –James declarou dando um gole em sua bebida.

Remus estudou o moreno.

-Mas você não acredita nisso. –não era uma pergunta.

-Na verdade não. –James admitiu –Sinceramente, eu já estou de saco cheio de Voldemort. Se não fosse porque nós já nos livramos do Wood e eu quero meu dinheiro, eu ia mandar toda essa merda pro inferno.

Remus estava analisando James com um olhar um tanto inervante.

-Você está agindo de forma estranha, James. Tem alguma coisa errada? –ele quis saber.

James deu mais um gole em sua cerveja, mas seu olhar estava perdido no vazio.

-Não. Tudo está bem. Muito bem.

XxX

Alguma coisa no fundo da consciência dela dizia que ela não devia estar fazendo isso. De alguma forma ele não era uma pessoa com quem devia se envolver, não importava quão superficialmente.

Não que ele estivesse propondo qualquer coisa séria a ela, mas, na opinião dela, aqueles amassos no sofá estavam começando a ficar sérios demais.

Sirius puxou-a pela cintura, encaixando mais seus corpos. Ele estava acomodado entre as pernas dela, os dois deitados no sofá.

Os beijos do cachorro eram uma loucura.d e tirar o folêgo e acabar com a sanidade de qualquer uma e Mary Jane ja tinha mandado a dela para bem longe. Ela nem sentiu as alças de sua blusinha serem abaixadas. Só percebeu quando sentiu os lábios de Sirius na pele sensível de seu colo, mas também ja não ligava mais.

Afundou uma das mãos no cabelo dele, enquanto a outra mão arranhava suavemente a nuca dele, estimulando-o a continuar as carícias, arqueou contra ele e sentiu-o sorrir contra sua pele.

A mão dele ja trabalhava um jeito de livra-la defintivamente daquela blusa quando um toque de celular o interrompeu.

Sirius pulou para longe de Mary Jane num segundo. Em outro estava de pé. Trabalho primeiro, sempre e infelizmente.

Ele atendeu o aparelho.

-Fala James. Opa, finalmente. –ele fechou o aparelho e olhou para Mary Jane –Meus amigos estão em casa. –um sorriso cafajeste se abriu –A gente se vê, Hall.

Com isso ele fez uma curvatura exagerada e falsa e saiu da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Mary Jane ainda ficou parada ali um longo minuto, tentando entender exatamente o que acabara de acontecer, antes de, muito calmamente, puxar sua blusa para cima e rumar para um banho gelado. E só então, no banheiro trancado, embaixo do jato de água, ela se permitiu um grito de irritação ou frustração... Ela não sabia exatamente qual.

XxX

Charlotte entrou em seu quarto e olhou em volta. Seu celular estava jogado no mesmo lugar onde o deixara antes de sair par ao trabalho.

Olhou ao seu redor e tudo parecia estar no lugar exato. Então caminhou até sua janela. Meio aberta como sempre. Mas ela sabia que alguem tinha estado la. Ela tinha seus meios.

Agora ela estava preocupada e com medo. Estava na hora de ter uma conversa séria com as amigas.

XxX

Quando Lily desceu na manhã seguinte para o café encontrou Marine sentada a mesa tomando café, Charlotte preparando qualquer coisa na pia e Mary Jane com uma cara muito emburrada.

A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha e fez um sinal para Marine, como que perguntando qual era o problema da loira, ao que a morena apenas deu de ombros.

-Que cara é essa Mary? –Lily perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

-Cara de quem foi deixada na vontade por um cachorro sarnento. –ela respondeu mal-humorada.

Lily e Marine olharam para Mary Jane confusas.

-Aquele idiota do Black. –Mary Jane explicou bufando –Ele esteve aqui noite passada.

Charlotte largou as coisas na pia e virou-se para ela na hora.

-O Black esteve aqui? –ela perguntou –Fazendo o que?

-Ele veio falando que tinha ficado trancado para fora de casa e eu ofereci para ele ficar até que um dos amigos chegasse. –a loira explicou –Dai a gente estava na sala, lado a lado e de repente... –ela corou de raiva –De repente aquele sem vergonha decide me agarrar! E quando eu começo a me empolgar ele vai embora! –concluiu enfurecida.

Marine e Lily explodiram em risadas.

-Caramba, a república do lado ta rendendo para vocês, hein? –Marine provocou em meio as risadas –Agora só falta a Lily cair nas garras do Potter.

Lily parou de rir na hora.

-Marine, nem se atreva. –ela avisou –Aquele Potter é da laia mais desprezível de homens que existe. E ele não tem porque sequer falar comigo. –ela afirmou séria.

-Calma, Lily. –Marine falou levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição –Era só brincadeira.

A ruiva suspirou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Desculpa. –ela pediu –Só... Não fala coisas desse tipo, ta?

-Lily, com todo o respeito. –Marine começou séria –O que quer que tenha provocado esse seu "problema" com homens, você tem que superar. Isso não te faz bem. –ela aconselhou.

-Ok. –Lily suspirou.

-Meninas, eu preciso falar uma coisa para vocês. –Charlotte anunciou, de repente, muito séria.

-Ah Charlotte, não precisa fazer drama também. –Mary Jane falou, rindo da cara séria da amiga.

Charlotte suspirou.

-Na verdade precisa sim. O assuntou é sério e tem a ver com a morte do Henri.

XxX

Peter estava assistindo as garotas conversando na cozinha, enquanto bebia seu café. Tinha rido horrores com Mary Jane irritada com Sirius. Mas as últimas palavras de Charlotte fizeram-no engasgar e derrubar café sobre si.

-Merda. –ele reclamou –JAMES! SIRIUS! REMUS!

-O que foi, Rabicho? –Sirius perguntou, mal-humorado entrando na sala.

-A Myers! –ele falou, mostrando a tela.

James e Remus entraram logo em seguida e ficaram em silêncio.

-A morte do Henri? –Lily perguntou confusa –Como assim?

-Eu acho que o que aconteceu com ele não foi acidente. –a morena falou num suspiro.

-Ah merda! –James amaldiçoou –Não faça isso, sua idiota!

-Charlotte, a gente sabe que a morta do Henri te abalou, mas...

-Não é isso, Marine! –Charlotte cortou. Então suspirou –Não vamos falar disso aqui. –ela declarou por fim -Alguem liga o som virado la pra fora e bem alto. Nós temos que conversar.

-O que a gente faz, James? –Sirius perguntou vendo as quatro saírem da cozinha.

-A Myers não pode contar para elas. –James declarou –Ou nós vamos ter que matar todas e isso vai ser impossível. Duas mortes num campus nós temos como encobrir, mas cinco? Sem chances.

-Eu instalei um microfone na porta de entrada. –Peter falou –Se elas ficarem perto dali talvez nós consigamos ouvir a conversa.

-Faça isso. –James ordenou.

Peter ligou o microfone e a princípio a única coisa que eles ouviram foi algum rock tocando muito alto. Mas Peter mexeu nos comandos e logo a voz delas podia ser razoavelmente ouvida. O suficiente para James saber que Charlotte estava a ponto de fazer a maior besteira de sua vida.

XxX

-O que está acontecendo, Charlotte? –Lily perguntou preocupada.

-Vocês sabem que o irmão do Henri morreu três meses atrás, certo? –ela perguntou.

-Ele foi assassinado, não foi? –Marine cortou.

Charlotte confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

-O irmão do Henri na verdade trabalhava para a Interpol. O que eu estou prestes a falar para vocês tem a ver com isso. –ela declarou –O irmão dele descobriu informações cruciais para mandar para a cadeia um dos chefões do crime organizado de Londres. Logicamente ele foi morto por isso.

Uma expressão de choque foi parar no rosto das outras três.

-Mas esperem. –Charlotte respirou fundo. Antes de morrer ele fez duas cópias dessas informações. Uma ele mandou para a namorada que vivia na Espanha. Ela também foi morta. Tiro a queima roupa, dentro do próprio apartamento.

-Não me diz que o Henri... –Lily começou.

-Também recebeu uma cópia. –Charlotte confirmou.

-E você sabe porque? –Mary Jane quis saber.

-A gente ainda namorava naquela época e ele precisava de alguem em quem pudesse confiar. –Charlotte explicou –Ele me pediu para guardar um envelope, mas fez prometer que eu não ia olhar o que tinha dentro, nem fazer perguntas. Pouco tempo depois disso o irmão dele morreu e o Henri entrou em pânico. Eu fiquei preocupada e chequei os papéis e pesquisando fui descobrindo a história. Henri nunca soube que eu tinha lido. Como meses se passaram e nada aconteceu acho que ele até esqueceu da história.

-E onde estão esses papéis? –Lily quis saber.

-Guardados em um lugar seguro. –Charlotte falou –Eu ainda não decidi o que fazer.

-Você tem que levar esses papéis para a polícia! –Marine falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Você está louca? –Mary Jane cortou –Eles vão mata-la como mataram os outros!

-A polícia tem programas de proteção a testemunha. –Lily lembrou –Você estaria a salvo.

-Eu estaria longe de vocês. –Charlotte retrucou –Talvez permanentemente.

-Você acha que por esse cara na cadeia não valeria? –Marine perguntou.

-Nada nesse mundo vale perder vocês. –Charlotte falou com sinceridade.

Isso calou as outras.

-Nós vamos pensar nisso com calma. –Lily falou, tentando soar calma e razoável –Por hora nós temos que ter cuidado. Mas Charlotte... –Lily tocou o ombro da morena –Você sabe que pode contar com a gente para tudo, né?

Charlotte sorriu agradecida.

-Obrigada, meninas.

XxX

James nem sabia exatamente porque, mas dentro de si pedira desesperadamente que Charlotte não fizesse aquilo, que não contasse as amigas. Mas havia sido em vão. Agora as quatro sabiam demais.

Peter foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

-Hum... Será que Voldemort nos paga mais por termos que matar ainda mais gente?

-Não sei. –Sirius respondeu indiferente –O que você acha James?

James respirou fundo.

-Acho que a Evans têm razão. Por hora nós temos que tomar cuidado. –foi a única resposta dele.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews são mais do que bem vindos e me fazem feliz! Hahaha**

**B-jão**


	8. Fora de Controle

**N/A: Ola queridinhos! Ai estamos com mais um capítulo de MIB! A primeira fase está muito perto de acabar! Ops, eu ja tinha falado pra vocês que ia ter uma segunda fase? XD Abafa...**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews, vocês são os melhores!**

**Espero que vocês curtam o capítulo!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 8: Fora de Controle**

-Nós não podemos mata as quatro de uma vez. -Remus ponderou -Depois da morte do Wood mais mortes aqui chamariam muito a atenção.

-Nós não temos muita escolha. -Sirius deu de ombros -Matar uma por vez seria ainda suspeito. Eu sou a favor de um vazamento de gás durante a noite ou um acidente fatal de carro.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, se sentindo cansado. Eles estavam nessda conversa havia horas, sem chegar a conclusão alguma. Isso estava ficando fora de controle. Não era o combinado. E por algum motivo não gostava da ideia de mata-las.

Mark Wood, o irmão de Henri, tinha merecido morrer, por ser enxerido. James odiava policiais e odiava ainda mais a Interpol. O agente merecera morrer. Henri era apenas o trabalho de James. Não importava se o cretino merecia ou não morrer, apesar de que ele merecia. Mas as vizinhas? Ele já não tinha certeza de mais nada. Charlotte talvez até merecesse por ser outra enxerida, mas as outras três não merecia morrer só por serem boas amigas.

Ele mesmo faria a mesma coisa pelos amigos. Mesmo que não fossem colegas de brincadeiras e risos e compartilhar segredos, eles eram como irmãos. James daria a vida por qualquer um dos três sem hesitar.

-Ok, chega. -o moreno pediu -Vamos repassar o que nós sabemnos sobre elas.

-A Evans toam remédio pra ficar acordada. -Peter contou -Ela toma pra trabalhar, toma pra estudar. A Myers adora encher a cara e vocês sabem disso muito bem. -ele lenaçou um olhar para Remus -A Hall bebe menos, mas tem uma queda por tequila. Ela pode não usar drogas, mas ela bebe a Cuervo até cair. A Swan já é mais interessante, ela toma extase, ou bala, como eles chamam por aqui.

Isso capturou a atenção de todos.

-Como você sabe disso? -James quis saber.

-Aquela noite que vocês saíram para dar um fim no Wood, eu e o Remus ficamos para trás. Eu conversei com o Jake Reid, o cara que vende a maioria das drogas aqui no campus. Ele estava reclamando que as coisas estavam devagar porque a segurança no campus estava reenforçada e o pessoal tava com medo de ser pego. Entre elas a Swan. Ele acha que ela está tentando parar, mas duvida que ela consiga.

-Bom, issoé uma informação interessante. -Remus cedeu -Se ela estiver dirigindo alta...

-Com as amigas junto... -Sirius completou o pensamento -Não seia dificil causar um acidente fatal.

-Você acha que ela entraria no carro drogada? -James quis saber.

-Quem disse que ela precisa saber que está tomando bala? -Sirius respondeu -Basta ela ter o bastante no organismo para ser considerada a causa do acidente. Quando começarem a perguntar em volta do campus vão descobrir que ela era usuária e pronto. Fim da história.

-Ok, calma. -Remus pediu -Vai ser isso então?

-Tem uma outra coisa antes... -Peter falou -Eu não confio na Evans. Ela pode até já ter contado para alguem.

James respirou fundo.

-Eu falo com a Evans.

-Você acha que ela fala com você? -Sirius provocou.

-Ela não vai ter escolha. Eu vou levar Veritaserum. Vocês vão pra faculdade e fiquem de olho nas outras.

-James, espera. -Remus falou -É muito fácil passar da dose apropriada. Você vai mesmo usar isso nela?

-Nós não temos outra escolha. -o moreno falou num suspiro -A Evans é a que mais me preocupa com essa mania de perfeita dela. Ela vai querer fazer "a coisa certa". Seja la o que isso for. -ele acrescentou irônico.

-O James tem razão. -Sirius cortou - Aquela pentelha da Evans é o problema agora.

-Eu acho que ela está sozinha em casa. -Peter falou -A Myers e a Swan saíram juntas, sei la pra onde e pra que. E a Hall disse que ia estudar, mesmo hoje não tendo aula.

-Alguém vai atrás da Hall e a mantenha longe da casa. -James falou -E fiquem de olho para caso as outras duas resolvam voltar.

-Eu vou atrás da Hall. -Sirius falou com um sorriso maldoso -Eu tenho um assunto para terminar com ela.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Eu e o Peter ficamos de olho nas outras duas. -ele falou.

-É, em último caso ele pode dar uma de lobo mau pra cima da Myers de novo. -Peter provocou.

Remus lançou um olhar assassino pra cima do amigo.

-Ei, vai negar agora? -Peter brincou -Todos nós sabemos o que rolou.

-Não graças a você, Aluado. -Sirius cutucou -Que nunca pega ninguem e quando pega não divulga. Eu ainda quero ouvir essa história.

-Vai morrer querendo. -Remus declarou com frieza.

-Ja chega. -James falou revirando os olhos -Todos façam o que tem que ser feito.

-Ei James. -Sirius chamou quando o amigo estava saindo -Cuidado pra ruiva não te matar. Ou te distrair. -ele provocou.

-Sem riscos, Sirius. -James falou confiante -A Evans nem vai saber o que a atingiu...

XxX

Poucas pessoas, para não dizer praticamente ninguém, sabiam a história de Lily Evans. Ela aprendera, desde cedo, o valor de manter segredos.

Os pais de Lily tinham sido grandes advogados. Seu pai tinha sido famoso nos tribunais por pegar causas perdidas e vence-las, e sua mãe sempre fora uma grande defensora dos direitos femininos. Juntos os dois eram imbatíveis. E foi assim, juntos, que eles se foram. Os dois morreram num acidente de carro, vários anos antes. Lily sequer tinha completado o colegial quando se viu sozinha, a mercê da irmã mais velha e do idiota do marido dela.

Não era preciso ser um gênio para adivinhar que a ruiva saíra de casa assim que possível. Quase se matara de estudar no colegial, para passar logo em alguma faculdade, ter uma bolsa e dizer adeus a Petúnia, para sempre.

Mas aparentemente ela se dedicara mais do que pensara.

Todos sabiam que Hogwarts era a melhor universidade do Reino Unido, talvez a melhor da Europa. Ganhar uma bolsa integral ali era quase como ganhar na loteira e tão dificil quanto. Mas Lily conseguira. Uma bolsa integral no curso de Direito, como sempre sonhara.

E o prestígio que isso trouxe! Ela fora entrevistada por revistas nacionais e mesmo antes de começar o curso ja tinha propostas de estágios e até empregos. Tudo parecia perfeito e por um tempo, de certa forma, fora.

Até que ela aceitou um desses estágios.

A princípio trabalhar para a Fletcher & Associados, a maior firma de advocacia de Londres, fora como um sonho se tornando realidade. Alistair Fletcher, o manda-chuva da firma, era um grande advogado e um grande homem e praticamente adotara Lily quando ela entrar na firma.

Tudo parecia muito bom, até o filho de Alistair voltar dos Estados Unidos.

Lily tinha um jogado um olhar para Mundungus Fletcher e tido uma má impressão. Não era apenas a aparência dele, que convenhamos, não era la essas coisas. Era o jeito do homem. Era óbvio que ele não era, nem nunca seria, metade do homem que seu pai era.

Mundungus era mimado, arrogante, prepotente e um advogadozinho de porta de cadeia. Todo mundo sabia que ele estava envolvido com companhias menos que recomendáveis, mas seu pai ignorava a tudo isso.

Lily nunca teve um problema com Mundungus, apesar de não gostar dele. Ela apenas o evitava o máximo possível. Até que ele tomou um interesse pela ruiva.

Ela podia sentir os olhos dele acompanhando cada movimento que fazia, e era como se aranhas estivessem andando pelo seu corpo, tamanho era o asco que sentia. Mas ficou quieta. Então vieram conversas que ela preferia nunca ter tido. Por mais que Mundungus se achasse o maioral e a salvo de qualquer problema, ele era esperto o bastante para apenas falar com ela quando não havia ninguem por perto. No começo eram elogios, que viraram insinuações, que viraram ofertas que ela preferia fingir que não estava ouvindo.

Quanto mais tempo passava mais abusado e desrespeitoso ele ficava. Lily fazia o impossível para não ficar sozinha com ele, ou melhor ainda, para não ve-lo, mas volta e meia era impossível. E então começaram as ameaças.

Ele dizia que daria um jeito de ela perder o emprego, a bolsa, a credibilidade se não dormisse com ele. Ele começou a perder ainda mais o respeito e tentava toca-la. Segurava seu braço, passava a mão em seu cabelo. Lily sentia nojo de si mesma.

Ela até chegara a pensar em contar para o Alistair, mas sabia que não ia adiantar nada. Mundungus mesmo dissera que seu pai nunca acreditaria nela, e mesmo que acreditasse não faria nada contra o filho. E Lily sabia que era verdade.

Mas ela ainda estava disposta a tentar mais, porque ela queria muito aquele emprego.

Até que tudo passou do ponto aceitável.

Um dia Lily estava usando a copiadora, quando Mundungus entrou na sala e a jogou contra a parede. A ruiva se debateu e mandou-o solta-la. Mas quando ele tentou beija-lo a ruiva perdeu a compostura. Du-lhe uma joelhada entre as pernas, acertou-o com um livro e saiu dali direto para o escritório de Alistair e pediu demissão.

Alistair suspirou e encarou a ruiva.

-Você está fazendo isso por causa do Mundungus, não é? -ele perguntou.

Lily não respondeu.

-Eu sei o filho que eu tenho, Lily, mas ele ainda é meu filho. -ele falou tristemente -Eu sinto muito por perde-la. -com isso ele fez um gesto para ela deixar sua sala.

Quando Lily chegara em casa dissera as amigas que tinha sido demitida por corte de pessoal, mas claro que elas nunca acreditaram. Não importava, ela só não queria ter que falar a verdade.

Lily pegara um verdadeiro asco de homens depois disso. Principalmente os cheios de dinheiro que se achavam no direito de fazer o que quisessem com a vida dos outros. Homens como Amos Diggory, que vivia achando que ela devia cair de joelhos na frente dele e implorar para que ele abrisse o ziper. Ou idiotas como James Potter, que aliás, era o número um na lista dela atualmente. Não importava o quão atraente o babaca fosse.

O som da campainha fez Lily quase pular da cadeira.

Ela estivera tão distraída estudando que o som do campainha parecera alto demais.

-Ja vai. -Lily gritou, se levantando e indo abrir a porta.

Só para dar de cara com o sorriso arrogante de James Potter.

XxX

Sirius caminhou pelos corredores da faculdade em busca de Mary Jane. Segundo informações, apesar de ter sido declarado um dia de luto, muitos alunos ainda estavam por ali e a loira estava indo se encontrar com um grupo de estudo.

Hoje ia ser piedoso com ela, já que da outra vez apenas a deixara na vontade.

E tinha se divertido muito ouvindo a loira reclamar sobre isso.

Mas estava na hora de se divertir um pouco. Fazia um bom tempo que tinha interesse na loira e ela ficava só se fazendo de difícil, mas finalmente ele derretera todo aquele gelo, e agora finalmente ia poder prova-la. Ela com certeza não ia reclamar.

Ei, James disse para distrai-la, só não especificou como.

Sirius tinha um pouco de inveja de James, do jeito que o outro moreno tinha sido criado, com pais que se importavam. Sirius nunca soube o que era ter alguém que ligasse.

Os pais dele estavam envolvidos com a máfia antes mesmo de ele nascer. O pai dele, Orion Black, era do tipo de homem que primeiro atirava, cortava, torturava e só muito depois se lembrava de fazer as perguntas. A mãe dele, Walburga, não era la muito diferente.

Sirius não sabia que ser sádico tinha decidido unir os dois em demoníaco matrimônio e ainda permitido que os dois procriassem, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Sirius e seu irmão caçula, Regulus, eram a prova perfeita de que a maçã nunca cai longe da árvore.

No fim Orion se tornara um bêbado violento e Walburga uma viciada em cocaína. No fim os dois morreram de forma miserável. Graças a Merlin.

Mas o moreno não tinha nada contra pessoas como seus pais, com tanto que elas ficassem longe dele ou que morressem rápido. Bem rápido. Nem que ele precisasse ajudar.

E ele não ia mentir: Sirius gostava da vida que levava. Não ligava nada para as mortes e as lágrimas. Essa era a única coisa que sabia fazer e fazer bem. C'est la vie.

Mas mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, e de forma geral não tendo arrependimentos, havia alguma coisa que o incomodava. Sirius não sabia exatamente o que. Mas havia algo no fundo de sua mente insistindo que aquilo não estava certo. Mas o que podia estar errado? Era só mais um trabalho!

Talvez fosse o fato de que ele não suportava Voldemort. Nenhum deles gostava do infeliz na verdade. Eles tinham uma certa cautela com ele, já que o cretino tinha muito poder e escrupulo nenhum, mas se qualquer um deles tivesse a mínima chance de matar o filhote de cobra eles fariam com certeza. Sem pensar nem meia vez.

Ele sabia que James só tinha aceitado o trabalho pela grana e por ele tudo bem. Quanto mais dinheiro melhor, mas mesmo assim... Algo não estava certo.

-É ele ali, não é?

Sirius quase parou de andar ao ouvir as risadinhas. Duas garotas vinham na direção dele, olhando-o com interesse. Bom, não era só porque estava procurando por Mary Jane que ele não podia se divertir um pouco.

-Senhoritas. –ele falou charmoso.

As duas trocaram olhares e então explodiram em risadas, passando por ele.

Sirius ficou extremamente confuso. E então começou a ficar irritado, porque a cena se repetiu mais umas três vezes! O que era tão engraçado? Ele jurava que se não fossem todas mulheres ele ia pegar um pelo pescoço e exigir respostas.

Ele entrou na biblioteca e olhou em volta, procurando Mary Jane, porque algo dizia a ele que ela tinha tudo a ver com isso.

E não é que la estava a loira, numa roda de garotas, como se fosse a dona do mundo, falando sem parar?

-E então ele simplesmente foi embora. Puf! Sumiu como fumaça. –ela dizia –Quer dizer, eu achei que ele sabia o que fazer com uma menina, afinal esses eram os boatos. Mas ele amarelou na hora H e vazou!

-Como assim? –duas ou três das garotas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Juro para vocês! O homem entrou em pânico, murchou total! Foi terrível, fiquei morrendo de dó dele. –ela soltou um suspiro pesaroso –Sirius Black não é metade do homem que finge que é. –ela fez uma pausa dramática –Se é que é homem mesmo.

Sirius ia matar Mary Jane. Agora mesmo!

-Hall! –ele bradou furioso, fazendo todas as meninas da mesa pularem e se olharem culpadas. Menos Mary Jane.

-Opa... –a loira falou com um sorriso de puro divertimento –Eu vou indo, meninas. –ela pegou a bolsa e se preparou para sair.

Só para ser interceptada por Sirius três passos depois.

-Oi Black. –ela falou com falsa doçura –Tudo bem com você?

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Hall? –ele perguntou por entre os dentes.

-Eu? Nadinha, querido. Só explicando alguns fatos para as meninas. Nada demais.

-Você quer dizer mentindo? –ele falou de forma ameaçadora, puxando-a para fora de biblioteca.

-Mentindo, Black? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha –Porque foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Você me tinha exatamente onde me queria e pulou fora para ir atrás do Potter? Com todo respeito só existe uma conclusão lógica para isso.

-É, você não é realmente interessante. –ele falou de forma cruel.

E Mary Jane riu. De verdade. Na cara de Sirius.

-Eu não sou interessante? Então para que inventar um desculpa esfarrapada para entrar na minha casa, para por as mãos em mim? Black, você praticamente _implorou_. E dai quando o negócio pegou você fugiu? Só existe um nome para isso: amarelar.

Sirius colocou a loira contra a parede.

-Eu vou te mostrar quem amarelou. –ele declarou de forma ameaçadora.

-Ei Mary, esse cara ta te enchendo?

Sirius olhou por cima de seu ombros só pra dar de cara com Emmett Cullen, capitão do time de rugbi da Universidade. Se o maroto era grande, o cara era uma muralha.

-Não ta não, Em. –a loira falou confiante, empurrando Sirius.

-Eu vim te buscar, para a gente sair. –Emmett continuou, ignorando a existência de Sirius –Você ja está pronta?

-Claro que sim. –ela sorriu para Sirius, pura falsidade –Tchau, Black. Como você pode ver eu vou estar _muito_ ocupada para falar com você.

Com isso ela deu o braço para o jogador e saiu pelo corredor com ele.

Sirius queria esmurrar a parede, gritar com a loira, mas respirou fundo e tentou voltar a pensar friamente. Pelo menos Mary Jane não ia voltar tão cedo para casa, porque ia estar com o gorila, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

A tarefa dele estava concluída. Ponto final. Agora era só James cuidar da ruiva chata.

XxX

Lily tentou fechar a porta na cara de James, mas o maroto foi mais rápido e colocou o pé e o braço, impedindo-a de fechar.

-Isso não foi muito educado, Evans. –ele provocou.

-Você sabe o que não vai ser educado? Minha mão na sua cara se você não sair daqui agora. –ela respondeu irritada, ainda empurrando a porta para fechar, que James segurava aberta com uma facilidade insultante.

-Calma, Evans. Segura os cachorros ai. –ele falou de forma divertida –Eu só vim conversar, não te atacar.

Ela bufou incrédula e tentou fechar a porta de novo.

-Sei.

-Evans, acredite, você não é tudo isso. –ele falou revirando os olhos –Eu preciso de um conselho legal e você é a única "advogada" que eu conheço.

Lily parou de tentar fechar a porta na hora.

-Eu não sou formada. –ela declarou.

-Eu sei que não. –James falou como se fosse óbvio –Mas você deve ter algum conhecimento ja ou você pode me indicar algum dos seus professores que possa me ajudar de fato.

Lily lançou um olhar a ele que dizia claramente que não estava acreditando muito naquela história.

-Olha Evans, juro que não vim aqui pelos seus belos olhos verdes. –ele falou irônico, levantando a mão em um sinal de juramento –Eu realmente preciso de um conselho legal. É sobre um primo meu, menor de idade. Ele acabou de perder os pais e tem um monte de gente brigando pela guarda dele. Eu queria saber se é possível eu ser o guardião.

Lily parecia realmente dividida entre acreditar nele ou não.

-Dez minutos do seu tempo. –James falou –É só o que eu estou pedindo. Escuta a história e me diz que professor seu eu procuro.

A ruiva suspirou, se rendendo.

-Ok. –ela falou exasperada –Mas uma gracinha sequer e eu te chuto para fora, Potter! –ela avisou –Entra e fecha a porta. Eu vou fazer chá.

James entrou atrás da ruiva e, com um sorriso vitorioso, trancou a porta.

Ele seguiu-a até a pequena cozinha.

-Senta ai. –Lily falou indicando a mesa –Quer chá?

-Só se for chá preto. –James falou, sentando-se –É o único tipo que eu tomo.

Lily virou-se para ele com um olhar surpreso.

-Eu também. –a ruiva falou, antes de voltar a virar-se para mexer nos armários.

Então eles tinham algo em comum, James pensou divertido. Parecia algo tão bobo e supérfluo, mas ainda sim era algo em comum.

-Leite?

-Não.

-Açúcar?

-Muito.

A ruiva virou-se de novo e lançou um olhar desconfiado ao moreno.

-Você andou me vigiando ou o que? –ela quis saber.

Na verdade James e os outros tinham sim vigiado ela e as amigas, não que a ruiva precisasse saber disso. Mas não era isso. Ele realmente gostava de chá exatamente do mesmo jeito que ela.

-Você não está se achando muito, não? –ele provocou –Se eu quisesse te seduzir, Evans, eu certamente não usaria uma desculpa esfarrapada para entrar na sua casa e com certeza não seria falando do nosso gosto em comum por chá. –falou como se fosse óbvio.

E Lily corou, porque era verdade. Ela estava sendo ridícula. Claro que o cretino podia dar em cima dela e tal, mas ele tinha praticamente todas as mulheres do campus babando por ele. Não precisava ficar se arrastando por uma única ruiva que não tinha interesse algum nele.

James sabia que tinha acalmado Lily e até conquistado uma certa confiança no momento em que ela apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e virou-se para voltar a arrumar as coisas para o chá.

Ele sorriu internamente. Isso tinha que ser coisa de Lily. Quantas repúblicas, mesmo as femininas, teriam um conjunto de chá completo? Aliás quantas pessoas ainda arrumavam uma bandeja para servir chá? A vó dele tinha arrumado, do mesmo jeito que Lily arrumava agora.

Claro que as peças não eram de louça cara, mas era um conjunto. Lily colocou os pires sobre a bandeja, então as xícaras sobre eles. Colocou pequenas colheres ao lado deles. Deixou o bule ao lado fogão, mas encheu o açucareiro de açúcar e colocou na bandeja. Ela nem se preocupou em por leite ali. Tudo no mais completo silêncio.

-Então, me explica melhor a sua dúvida. –ela disse, colocando a bandeja na mesa diante de James.

-Eu tenho um primo de primeiro grau. O nome dele é Andrew e ele tem 15 anos. E acabou de ficar órfão de pai e mãe. –James falou.

-Pode continuar, eu estou ouvindo. –ela falou, caminhando para o fogão.

Porque, claro, ela ia ferver água no fogão, numa chaleira. Deus que livrasse Lily Evans de esquentar água no microondas e usar sachês de chá no lugar.

-Ele herdou muito dinheiro, Evans. –James falou sério –Muito. E esse é o problema.

Lily suspirou e virou-se para James mais uma vez, um olhar de pesar em seus olhos.

-Eu aposto que tem muita gente querendo a guarda dele no momento.

-Tem. –James afirmou –E ninguem que realmente mereça cuidar dele. Se meus avós estivessem vivos seria ótimo, mas minha vó ja morreu há muito tempo e meu avô está numa casa de repouso com Alzheimer, ele nem sabe quem nós somos.

Lily não falou nada, não ofereceu simpatia ou condolências e James gostou disso nela. Ela não estava se fazendo de entendida ou solidária. Ele pedira ajuda e seria tudo o que a ruiva ofereceria.

Na verdade essa era a história da vida dele. Andrew era, inclusive, seu nome do meio, como o de seu pai. Quando os pais de James morreram muitos parentes vieram implorando para serem seus guardiões. Seu avô não podia salva-lo. Até que seu primo Eddie se oferecera para cuidar dele.

Eddie na verdade era um cara legal e o único que estava realmente preocupado com o bem estar de James e não com o dinheiro. Claro que os tios não quiseram de jeito nenhum e a justiça foi chamada. James nunca soubera se Eddie tivera alguma chance. Ele fugiu de casa bem antes.

-Eu não vou mentir para você, Potter. –Lily falou séria –Eu acho muito difícil você conseguir. Além dos outros interessados serem provavelmente mais velhos e, supostamente, responsáveis, eles também devem ter as próprias famílias e empregos. Você é um estudante sem fonte de renda. No caso de muitos júizes esse vai ser todo o argumento necessário.

-A vontade do Andrew não vai contar? –ele quis saber.

-Não muito. –Lily continuou –Alguem pode alegar que ele é apenas um adolescente que quer ficar com quem vai deixar ele fazer tudo o que quiser. Ou mesmo que você é o cara interessado no dinheiro.

-Como se eu precisasse do dinheiro alheio. –James falou revirando os olhos.

Lily acabou rindo.

-Alguem ja te falou que você é um babaca arrogante? –ela perguntou sorrindo.

-O tempo todo. –James falou num suspiro.

Lily riu de novo.

Ela era outra pessoa quando ria ou sorria. O rosto dela parecia se iluminar e junto iluminar o lugar inteiro. Ela nunca tinha sorrido para ele antes.

Nessa hora a ruiva virou a atenção para a água que tinha acabado de começar a ferver. Enquanto ela colocava as folhas de chá na água James jogou algumas gotas do soro da verdade na xícara dela. E respirou fundo.

Agora não tinha como voltar atrás.

Lily desligou o fogo e cobriu a chaleira.

-Você poderia tentar usar esse argumento. –ela falou –Que você ja tem dinheiro o suficiente, que não precisa do dele, mesmo assim eu acho difícil. –suspirou –Eu sinto muito não poder ajudar mais.

James deu de ombros.

-Infelizmente eu já esparava por isso. –ele admitiu –Além do mais meus tios têm conexões, pessoas que podem e provavelmente vão ajuda-los a ganhar a guarda.

-Se isso serve de alguma coisa eu posso te apresentar para o meu professor, doutor Cage. Ele é especialista em causas de família e com certeza conhece alguns juízes que ficariam do lado dele.

James deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Obrigado, Evans. Andrew não é tão novo assim, são só alguns anos. Seria bom se ele pudesse ser...

-Emancipado! –Lily falou, de repente animada –Talvez haja uma chance disso. Se ele for considerado um adolescente responsável...

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você acha que tem como?

-Bom, vale tentar... Pode dar certo.

-Eu acho que seria bom que desse. Ele está pensando em fugir. Assim ninguem fica com o dinheiro.

Lily despejou o chá no bule.

-Eu espero que ele não faça isso. –suspirou –Quando meus pais morreram eu tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade dele. Eu tinha uma irmã casada que ficou com a minha guarda, mas foi um inferno. Eu só pensava em fugir também.

James olhou em choque para Lily. Ele não sabia disso. A ruiva também era órfã. Também tinha perdido tudo como ele.

-Mas no fim eu fico feliz de ter esperado. Por mais que Petúnia me odiasse e me tratasse mal eu tinha um telhado sobre minha cabeça e segurança. –ela deu de ombros –E me esforcei como uma mula pra sair de perto dela o mais rápido possível.

-Deu certo? –James quis saber.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu estou aqui, não estou?

Ela se sentou e os dois ficaram ali se encarando. Era um momento do mais puro silêncio. Um silêncio que não era estranho, mas que dizia muito, mais do que ambos queriam ouvir. Havia algo ali. Lily era mais do que James esperara. E, sinceramente, o maroto não estava pronto para lidar com isso.

E aparentemente Lily também não estava, já que ela foi a primeira a quebrar o contato. A ruiva se levantou de repente.

-Eu esqueci de pegar as... Bolachas. –ela declarou.

Era uma desculpa tão óbvia que James devia ter feito a coisa certa e deixado-a ir. Em vez disso ele esticou a mão e segurou o braço da ruiva.

-Não vale fugir, Lily. –ele falou. Dessa vez o nome dele era uma carícia na boca dele.

Lily engoliu em seco quando o maroto levantou-se e se aproximou dela, sem soltar seu pulso.

-Você... Você disse que não tinha vindo aqui pra dar em cima de mim! –ela protestou de forma fraca.

-E não vim mesmo. –ele confirmou com calma –Mas eu nunca disse que não ia mudar de ideia.

Lily arregalou os olhos em choque, mas não disse nada. Essa era toda a permissão que James precisava, porque francamente, ja fazia um bom tempo que ele tinha essa grande curiosidade sobre qual sabor a ruiva teria. E ele iria prova-la. Mesmo que essa fosse a coisa mais idiota que ele pudesse fazer no momento.

Agora não importava. Amanhã ele poderia se arrepender. Não agora.

Ele devia ter ido com calma, mas James não queria dar a Lily a chance de fugir. Ele abaixou sua cabeça em direção a ela de forma objetiva, ao mesmo tempo que a puxava para mais perto. Para seu choque a ruiva veio facilmente.

Então as bocas se tocaram e pela primeira vez em um longo tempo James se permitiu sentir sem pensar em mais nada.

Começou calmo. Foi um toque, algo gentil, porque apesar de tudo James ainda tinha receio de que Lily fosse afasta-lo. Então ela levantou uma mão hesitante e tocou o rosto dele. Foi como se uma represa tivesse se quebrado.

Num segundo James tinha puxado a ruiva mai contra si mesmo, as duas mãos na cintura dela. A boca dela se abriu e a língua dele mergulhou ali, tocando a dela. Os braços dela envolveram o pescoço dele.

As mãos do moreno percorreram as costas da ruiva, até que uma delas se afundou nos cabelos sedosos dela. Lily apertou ainda mais o abraço que dava a ele.

As coisa estavam fugindo de controle tão rápido que deveria chocar James. Mas não chocava, porque por algum motivo louco e desconhecido ele queria Lily como nunca quisera mais ninguem. E isso era simplesmente idiota.

Mas quem podia parar os dois agora, quando ela desmanchava daquela forma tão perfeita em seus braços?

Ele sabia que a mesa estava ali perto, então ele empurrou a ruiva suavemente. Lily sentiu a borda da mesa bater em seu quadril. Ela soltou um dos braços do pescoço de James para apoiar a mão ali.

A xícara dela, a que tinha o Veritaserum, caiu no chão quando Lily bateu a mão nela por acidente. James ouviu a peça se quebrar e o soro se desperdiçar sem um pingo de preocupação.

E isso o fez despertar.

Ele não devia estar fazendo isso porque a grande chance era, ele teria que matar Lily e todas as amigas dela no fim das contas. E algumas linhas não deviam ser cruzadas. E essa com certeza era uma delas.

Ele se separou de Lily.

-Desculpa, Evans. –ele falou sem folêgo –Eu não devia ter feito isso.

James podia ver o choque claro no rosto de Lily. Então não pôde suportar mais. Saiu dali como se o diabo estivesse correndo atrás dele. E talvez estivesse mesmo...

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta! Reviews serão mais do que bem vindos!**

**B-jão**


	9. Perfume e Pólvora

**N/A: Mais um capítulo fresquinho!**

**MIB está muito perto do fim, pelo menos da primeira fase, então não percam por nada os posts, porque agora a coisa ferve!**

**Não se esqueçam de me seguir no Twitter, MadameBaggio!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 9: Pólvora e Perfume**

Charlotte esticou os braços sobre a cabeça, desejando que a tensão em seus músculos sumisse num passo de mágica, embora ela soubesse muito bem que isso seria impossível. A tensão não ia sumir.

Havia um senso de inevitabilidade em si. A ideia de que algo estava prestes a acontecer. E por mais que ela quisesse ser otimista, nada a convencia de que seria algo bom.

-Você está bem, Charlotte? –Marine perguntou preocupada.

Charlotte apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Certeza? –Marine insistiu.

-Na verdade não. –Charlotte admitiu –Mas não há mais nada a ser feito. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

-Mas eu iria preferir que nós nos mantessemos juntas. –a outra morena falou num suspiro –Coisas estranhas acontecem quando nós estamos separadas. Seria uma boa ideia ficarmos todas juntas agora.

-Você tem razão. –Charlotte falou –E não falar com mais ninguem. Vamos guardar isso para nós. Eu não quero ninguem sabendo que algo está diferente com a gente.

-Isso você nem precisa pedir. –Marine concordou –Quanto menos gente nessa zona, melhor.

Marine virou a cabeça nessa hora, voltando a olhar para a frente, e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Charlotte acompanhou o olhar da amiga. Remus Lupin vinha na direção delas.

Não que as duas tivessem medo. Ou achassem que deviam ter. Bom, na verdade Charlotte não tinha contado as outras suas desconfianças em relação aos vizinhos, mas mesmo assim, não era como se ele fosse ataca-las!

Mas o caminho estava deserto, não havia som algum ali em volta. A calçada ali era estreita, Remus teria que passar muito perto delas.

E havia algo nele dessa vez... Um ar tão grande de perigo que chegava a sufocar. Por isso Marine tinha arregalado os olhos. Porque até ela, que tecnicamente não tinha razões para teme-lo, podia sentir a ameaça.

Mas o que mais estava irritando Charlotte era o fato de que, apesar de tudo, ela ainda achava o infeliz muito atraente. Droga, pensa em uma coisa estúpida, porque era essa.

Charlotte sempre o achara interessante, desde o primeiro momento que realmente o vira. Mas quando dissera as amigas que não tinha dado em cima de Remus na festa não tinha mentido. Embora achasse o rapaz atraente, nunca pretendera fazer nada em relação a ele. Um, ela suspeitava que ele era gay no começo e dois, achara que mesmo que não fosse, ele não teria interesse em alguem como ela.

De alguma forma estivera errada e Remus tivera algum interesse nela. Mesmo que tivesse sido só... Sexo. Mas agora ela tinha medo que fosse algo pior. Algo mais sinistro. E ela não conseguia espantar essa sensação.

Remus continuou vindo em direção as elas, seus passos firmes, seus olhos escondidos pelas lentes do óculos escuro, fazendo impossível saber para onde ele realmente olhava. Mas Charlotte podia jurar que sentia os olhos dele engolindo-a.

Charlotte respirou fundo. A grande chance era que Remus iria passar direto por elas. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Mas ela estava enganada.

-Cuidado por onde anda, Myers. –ele murmurou ao passar por ela.

Isso irritou Charlotte que virou-se na hora.

-Se você quer falar alguma coisa, seu cretino de uma figa, fala na minha cara! –ela esbravejou –Se você acha que eu tenho medo de você, pode tirar o cavalo da chuva!

Ela virou-se para continuar andando, embora o olhar chocado de Marine fosse muito engraçado, quando a mão de Remus agarrou seu antebraço.

-Pode parar ai mesmo, Myers! –ele falou por entre os dentes, tirando os óculos. E ela pôde sentir o impacto total dos olhos dele nela.

Charlotte não sabia se tinha sido acidental ou não, mas ele a puxara para mais perto. Perto demais.

-O que você quer agora? –ela perguntou irritada -Você quer mais um gostinho de mim? –perguntou, ficando na ponta dos pés, de forma que sua boca quase roçava a de Remus -Eu não sabia que isso estava fazia parte das funções do seu trabalho.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha, mas sua expressão não dizia nada.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. –ele falou por fim.

-Claro que não, você é um filhote inocente! –Charlotte falou irônica.

Marine olhava a troca em choque, sem ter certeza se devia gritar por ajuda ou virar de costas e dar privacidade aos dois...

-Eu nunca disse isso, Charlotte. –ele falou por entre os dentes, segurando o braço dela mais firmemente. O hálito dele se espalhou pelo rosto dela, o nome dela uma carícia feita com gelo -Não se engane. Eu sou um lobo e eu gosto de sangue.

Charlotte soltou uma risada sem humor.

-Ah finalmente está mostrando a sua verdadeira face.

-Antes tarde do que nunca. –então ele abaixou o tom de voz, para que apenas ela o escutasse -Só tome cuidado. Lembre-se que não é só você em jogo aqui.

Os olhos de Charlotte faíscaram de raiva.

-Se você está ameaçando minhas amigas...

-Eu não estou ameaçando ninguem. –ele falou.

-Lembra quando eu disse que não tinha medo de você, Lupin? –ela falou por entre os dentes.

Algo no olhar de Remus dizia que ele lembrava sim disso, e exatamente o que acontecera logo depois dessa declaração.

-Ainda vale. –ela afirmou.

-Mentirosa. –ele murmurou –Eu posso praticamente sentir o cheiro do seu medo.

Dessa vez quando ele falou os lábios dele roçaram os dela. Quando eles tinham chegado tão perto?

-Lupin... –ela falou, e mais uma vez os lábios se tocaram. Perto demais –Ou você me beija, ou você me larga.

Os olhos dele se fixaram nos dela. E se Charlotte fosse um pouco mais louca teria dito que ele estava sorrindo de certa forma.

-Meu prazer.

E ele a beijou.

E Charlotte devia ser uma idiota, porque ela queria ser beijada por ele.

Mas foi curto. Forte, intenso, quente, mas curto.

-Eu não devia ter feito isso. –ele falou.

-Jura, Sherlock? –ela falou irônica, mas o efeito foi estragado pela falta de folêgo –Eu imagino que nem eu devia ter feito isso.

-Um dia eu descubro o que você tem que me faz perder o controle.-ele declarou, soltando o braço dela.

-Eu espero que você suma da minha vida antes. –ela declarou.

Uma expressão sombria passou pelo rosto de Remus.

-É. Isso provavelmente vai acontecer antes. –ele se afastou dela –Até mais, Myers.

-O que foi isso? –Marine perguntou, totalmente chocada.

-Eu não sei pra você... –Charlotte falou, vendo o maroto se afastar –Mas para mim pareceu um adeus.

XxX

James bateu a porta da entrada de sua república com força, porque era isso ou socar a parede. E a segunda opção machucaria sua mão. O que não era uma boa ideia agora.

Tudo estava errado demais. As coisas não eram para ser assim, era pra ser mais simples. Era para ser rápido: matar Henri Woods e sumir dali! Myers, Hall, Swan... Lily! Elas não deviam ter sido envolvidas nisso.

James subiu as escadas pisando firme. Havia uma grande... Raiva dentro de si. Isso não estava certo. O problema era que não havia nada que James pudesse fazer, nada além do seu trabalho. Porque a essa altura do campeonato a única coisa que podia fazer por elas era garantir que morreriam rapidamente e sem dor. Uma cortesia que qualquer um dos lacaios de Voldemort certamente não ofereceria.

O moreno entrou na sala onde eles faziam vigilância e deu de cara com Peter.

-Se eu não tivesse visto... –Peter falou, tocando a tela que James sabia mostrava a cozinha da república vizinha –Eu não teria acreditado.

-Deixa pra la, Peter. –James falou de forma firme.

-Você desperdiçou o soro. –Peter insistiu –E não tirou informação nenhuma dela! Você podia ter pelo menos seduzido, já que ela finalmente cedeu...

-Deixa pra la, Peter. –a voz de James era um aviso.

-Eu tenho certeza que até uma santinha como a Evans ficaria mais soltinha depois de...

James agarrou Peter pela gola da camisa.

-Eu mandei você calar a boca. –ele falou por entre os dentes, de forma furiosa –O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta. Eu ainda sou o líder desse grupo. Você ainda tem que fazer o que eu mando e ficar quieto enquanto faz.

Peter tinha ficado pálido. O maroto caçula sempre tivera medo de James, com razão. E agora estava sendo lembrado disso.

-O que você disser, James. –ele falou por fim.

James soltou Peter na cadeira e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Me avise quando os outros voltarem. –ele declarou antes de sair dali, batendo a porta de novo.

Peter ainda ficou alguns segundos vendo a porta fechada. Então ele pegou o celular.

-Temos problemas. –declarou quando a voz fria atendeu a chamada.

XxX

Sirius bateu a porta quando entrou e dez minuto depois, quando Remus chegou, o pedaço de madeira foi mais uma vez fechado de forma pouco delicada.

-Essa porta está pagando por todos os nossos pecados. –James comentou seco e sem humor.

-Talvez seja por todas as nossas frustações. –Sirius resmungou.

-Alguma coisa errada com a Hall? –Remus quis saber.

-Não, ela está longe de casa. –Sirius deu de ombros –Não que isso importe, já que James está bem aqui. Como foi com a ruiva?

-Eu não descobri nada. –James falou.

-Talvez porque você tenha desistido. –Peter falou –Você tinha a ruiva onde queria e simplesmente deixou para la.

Remus e Sirius jogaram olhares confusos para James.

-Eu não quero falar disso. –o moreno avisou.

-Você não quer falar disso o caralho, James. –Sirius falou –Isso envolve a gente, você não pode simplesmente resolver que é assunto seu!

-O que está acontecendo com você, James? –Remus quis saber –Você não era assim.

-Eu to de saco cheio! –James explodiu de repente –De saco cheio desse trabalho, de aceitar ordens e dinheiro de Voldemort, quando o que eu mais quero é acabar com a raça do cretino. Isso não está certo e vocês sabem disso tão bem quanto eu! Nenhuma das quatro merece morrer. O pior crime delas é burrice! Eu me recuso a mata-las por serem boas amigas!

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre eles. Sirius parecia que não conseguia acreditar que a pessoa diante de si era James. Peter parecia chocado além de palavras. Já Remus não mostrava expressão alguma, como sempre. Mas mesmo assim, havia algo... Diferente no olhar dele.

Sirius foi o primeiro a bufar.

-Dane-se. Eu também nunca quis matar nenhuma delas. Além do mais Voldemort pagou por Woods. O imbecil ja ta morto. O resto não é com a gente.

-Mas ele ia pagar mais por problemas extras! –Peter argumentou.

-É, mas eu não quero mais o dinheiro dele. –James declarou –Nós podemos brigar sobre isso... –ele lançou um olhar a todos –Ou vocês podem continuar sendo meus amigos como vocês sempre foram e me apoiarem nisso.

-E você vai fazer o que depois, James? –Remus exigiu –Virar o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante e viver feliz para sempre com a princesa ruiva? –havia uma certa amargura na voz do maroto.

-Não, Remus. –James balançou a cabeça –Nós vamos sumir. Sair da vida delas. É o minímo que nós podemor fazer.

-Eu concordo. –Sirius disse por fim –Eu só quero sumir daqui. Essa vida de universitário ja me encheu.

Todos sabiam que isso era mentira. Todos eles tinham gostado de ter esse gosto, esse pequeno sabor, do que seria ter uma vida normal.

Remus suspirou por fim.

-Que seja. –ele deu de ombros.

Peter abriu a boca para falar quando a campainha tocou.

Os quatro marotos sacaram as armas ao mesmo tempo. James fez um gesto com a cabeça para Sirius, que se colocou do lado da porta.

Remus virou a tela do computador mais próximo e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você não vai acreditar quem está la fora. –ele falou, sua voz fria como gelo e afiada como faca.

James não teve dúvida, puxou a porta, arma apontada para a cabeça do visitante. Só para descobrir que no lugar de um, eles tinham dois visitantes. Na verdade duas.

Bellatrix Lestrange soltou a fumaça do cigarro na cara de James, como se uma arma apontada para sua cara fosse ocorrência normal. Provavelmente era.

-Que recepção, Potter, considerando que Cissa e eu viajamos tanto para estar aqui. –ela deu um sorriso sádico –Quem nós vamos matar?

-O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? –Sirius praticamente rosnou.

Narcisa Malfoy, antigamente Black, nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas revirou os olhos. Ja Bellatrix Lestrange, que já fora Black também, rosnou em resposta.

-Eu acabei de falar, inútil. –ela falou agressiva –Nós só estamos aqui porque vocês são incompetentes demais para fazerem o próprio trabalho. –ela provocou.

-Nosso trabalho era matar o Wood. –James retrucou –E isso ja aconteceu. Aliás, nós ainda não fomos pagos.

-É, mas vocês não conseguiram recuperar os papéis. –Narcisa falou com escárnio –E pelo jeito surgiram mais testemunhas e vocês não fizeram nada a respeito.

-Nós não fomos pagos para fazer nada a respeito. –Sirius falou sarcástico.

-Bom, deixa pra la. Vocês ja perderam tempo demais. –Bellatrix falou, claramente entediada com a conversa toda –Nós viemos para cuidar dos outros passarinhos.

-Como vocês sabem que há outros passarinhos? –Remus quis saber.

Bellatrix abriu a boca para responder, mas Narcisa levantou a mão, num gesto claro para que a outra se calasse.

-Irrelevante. –a loira falou –Vocês podem ir embora. –ela tinha uma mala na mão esquerda, que jogou para James. O moreno pegou-a no ar –Ai está o dinheiro de vocês.

-O que vocês vão fazer? –James quis saber, ignorando totalmente o dinheiro.

-Matar quem vocês não tiveram a capacidade de matar. –Bellatrix falou como se fosse óbvio e James fosse estúpido por perguntar.

James sentiu o sangue gelar. Bellatrix e Narcisa seriam tudo o que eles nunca eram: espalhafatosas, cruéis e maldosas. Os quatro podiam matar por dinheiro e negócios, mas as duas matavam pelo prazer de ver os outros sofrendo. Bellatrix era declaradamente sádica, em todos os quesitos, mas era Narcisa que realmente preocupava James. A mulher era um psicopata perfeita. E o pior era que ninguem percebia até ser tarde demais.

As quatro garotas estavam perdidas nas mãos delas, porque as irmãs Black fariam tudo doer e fariam se arrastar por horas.

-Se você acha que eu vou embora daqui e deixar vocês duas detonarem todo nosso trabalho, você está muito enganada. –James avisou Narcisa.

-O que isso quer dizer? –ela perguntou irritada.

-Que nós trabalhamos de forma quieta para preservar nossa identidade. –Sirius explicou com paciência exagerada, como se Bella fosse uma criança especialmente lenta –Se vocês saírem por ai espalhando terror no campus e nós sumirmos ao mesmo tempo vai haver suspeitas relacionadas aos nossos nomes.

-E eu tenho cara de quem liga pra isso? –Bella perguntou impaciente –Problema o de vocês se era pra ser em segredo. Vocês são lerdos, agora é nossa vez.

-Bella tem razão. –Narcisa falou, dando de ombros –Não é problema nosso.

James respirou fundo.

-Façamos o seguinte: nós ajudamos vocês a pegarem as pessoas certas com a maior discrição possível. Vocês façam o que quiserem com elas, mas nós nos lviramos dos corpos. –ele falou sério.

James sentiu os olhares dos três amigos fixos nele, provavelmente em choque. Mas o maroto sabia o que estava fazendo, ou pelo menos esperava que sim. Se viesse a isso pelo menos poderia garantir que as quatro não sofressem no fim, porque aparentemente era a única coisa que podia fazer por elas.

-Finalmente pensando direito, Potter. –Bellatrix falou, claramente feliz com a situação –Vamos logo atrás das passarinhas. Eu quero ver sangue, e eu quero logo.

**xXx**

**N/A: Ai está queridos!**

**Próximo capítulo deve ser o último antes de próxima fase começar!**

**REVIEWS!**

**B-jão**


	10. Bala Perdida

**N/A: Segurem suas lágrimas, babies, pq esse é o último capítulo de MIB! T.T**

**Como assimmmmmmmmmmm?**

**É, pessoas, assim mesmo XP**

**Eu queria antes de mais nada agradecer por todo o apoio, toda a espera e todo o encorajamento de vocês. Vcs são os melhores leitores ever! A MIB nunca teria chego tão longe se não fosse por vocês!**

**Espero que vocês curtam o final! E não esqueçam: MIB terá uma continuação! ****Mais informações la no fium do capítulo!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 10: Bala Perdida**

Lily adoraria bater a abeça contra a parede uma dúzia de vezes e ver se assim seu cérebro voltava a funcionar decentemente.

Onde ela estava com a cabeça para beijar James Potter? JAMES POTTER!

Ah Deus!

Ela devia ter sido menos idiota. Claro que ele não perderia uma chance daquelas para dar em cima dela! Só se ele fosse burro e, apesar de não gostar de admitir, Lily sabia muito bem que o homem era praticamente um gênio.

Mas a ruiva odiava ter caído na dele. Se o moreno tivesse chegado dando em cima dela talvez tivesse sido mais fácil manda-lo pro espaço. Mas ele chegou devagar, falando de problemas sérios, pedindo ajuda... Não houvera chance de Lily escapar. Quando se dera conta ja o estava beijando e um minuto depois o cretino estava fugindo dela.

Pensa em ironia...

Pelo menos podia agradecer aos céus por James ter tido o bom senso de mudar de ideia. Claro que em outro minuto ela o teria afastado de qualquer forma, o moreno apenas tivera o bom senso antes dela...

Então por que aquele gosto amargo de decepção ainda estava em sua boca?

Enfim, irrelevante porque, mais uma vez, não ia dar certo e ela teria parado James. De verdade.

-Por que você está tão quieta, Lily? –Mary Jane perguntou curiosa.

-Nada demais. –a ruiva falou –Eu apenas estava pensando... Você não ia sair com o Emmet? –perguntou curiosa.

Mary Jane deu de ombros.

-A gente conversou um pouco e tal... Mas eu tava sem ânimo. Essa história toda, sabe...

Sim, Lily sabia muito bem e isso também estava tirando o sono dela.

-Só espero que a Charlotte perceba logo que a melhor opção é falar de uma vez com a polícia. –a ruiva falou.

-Você sabe como a Charlotte é. –Mary Jane falou com um pequeno sorriso –Ela só faz o que quer.

Lily abriu um sorriso pequeno.

-Eu sei.

A porta da frente se abriu e Marine entrou por ela, sozinha.

-Cade a Charlotte? –Lily perguntou levemente preocupada.

-Disse que ia pegar sei la o que na biblioteca e já voltava. –a outra falou.

-Eu não acho uma boa ideia. –Lily falou –Ja anoiteceu. Talvez nós devessemos ir todas juntas busca-la.

-Eu tentei falar para ela não ir, principalmente depois do que aconteceu com o Lupin, mas sabe como ela é... –Marine deu de ombros.

-O que aconteceu com o Lupin? –Mary Jane perguntou curiosa.

-Ele saiu do nada, discutiu com ela, deu um puta beijo nela e daí foi embora. –Marine falou com uma cara que deixava claro que ela mesma ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido.

-Caramba... –Mary Jane comentou também surpresa.

-Alguma coisa está muito estranha aqui... –Lily falou de repente.

-Por que? –Marine perguntou.

-O Potter também apareceu aqui hoje... E me beijou. –ela admitiu.

-Ah! Ainda bem que você não ia passar nem perto dele, né, mocinha! –Mary Jane provocou.

Lily corou.

-Essa não é a questão! –ela protestou –A questão é que nós andamos ganhando muito beijos repentinos. Muito interesse repentino. Alguma coisa parece estar errada.

Marine abriu a boca para retrucar quando a campainha tocou.

-Você vai ter que contar em detalhes essa história do Potter em um minuto, Lily. –ela avisou –Deixa eu só ver quem está na porta.

Marine olhou pelo olho mágico e viu James parado do lado de fora, com Peter e Sirius logo atrás de si.

-Falando do diabo... –ela comentou rindo.

Marine abriu a porta, mas antes que tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa um punho acertou-a no rosto, derrubando-a no chão.

-Marine! –Lily exclamou.

-Toc, toc. –Bella entrou na casa com um sorriso macabro –Olha quem veio brincar!

Lily correu para o telefone, mas Narcisa, que entrou logo atrás de Bella, apontou uma arma para a ruiva.

-Silenciador, boneca. –ela avisou –Eu te mato e ninguém fica sabendo.

Lily ficou parada.

-Muito esperta. –Narcisa falou. Ela olhou em volta –Qual de vocês é Charlotte? –ela quis saber.

Nenhuma das garotas disse nada. Bella revirou os olhos.

-Não sejam chatas. Ou nós teremos que começar a brincar mais cedo...

-Charlotte não está aqui. –James declarou –Essas são as amigas.

-Hum, não dá pra começar a festa sem a convidada de honra. –Bella comentou –Onde ela está? –ela perguntou para Mary Jane.

-Eu não sei. –a loira comentou.

-Deixa eu te contar uma coisa, loirinha... –Bella falou se aproximando –Eu não tenho vergonha nenhuma em machucar você ou qualquer uma das suas amiguinhas. –se aproximou mais, como se fosse contar um segredo para ela –Na verdade, eu ia adorar uma desculpa para começar a machucar vocês o mais cedo possível.

Mary Jane soltou um som surpreso e recuou um passo.

-Remus, vá atrás de Charlotte. –James ordenou de repente –Ela deve ter ido a biblioteca.

-Eu voltarei logo. –ele declarou.

-Por isso eu sempre gostei do menino lobo... –Bella comentou –Ele é o mais eficiente de vocês.

Nenhum dos rapazes respondeu nada.

-Como vocês puderam! –Marine gritou de repente –Foram vocês que mataram o Henry, não é?

-São apenas negócios, Swan. –Peter deu de ombros –Nada pessoal.

-Nada pessoal? –Lily comentou em choque –Isso tem que ser uma piada.

-Não é piada nenhuma, Evans. –James falou, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela –Nós somos assassinos de aluguel e fomos pagos para matar Henri.

-Finalmente eles mostram a verdadeira face! –Bella falou fazendo uma pirueta –Eu vou contar um segredo, princesa: eles são os assassinos mais bem pagos da Europa. Ninguem que está na mira deles sobrevive. E adivinha quem está na mira agora?

Lily apertou os lábios e se recusou a responder, mas Bella não precisava que elas falassem.

-Vocês estão. –ela respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

XxX

Remus sabia exatamente onde Charlotte estaria sem precisar nem ao menos perguntar a alguém. Do tempo que os marotos ficaram observando as meninas ele aprendera o costume de cada uma delas. Lily tomava chá de madrugada, Mary Jane dormia de luz acesa, Marine tomava extase e, quando estava confusa ou irritada, Charlotte ia até a biblioteca ler romances. Era meio óbvio onde ela estaria agora.

Se havia um momento para se estar confuso, era agora. Nem Remus, que sempre era apático, sabia o que fazer dessa vez.

Tudo fugira do controle e já estava cansado de saber disso. Nem imaginava quando ou como, mas essa missão estivera fadada a fracassar desde o começo. Provavelmente desde que pusera as mãos em Charlotte.

Não, isso era mentira. Muito antes de tê-la, muito antes de ajuda-la naquela noite. Talvez tudo tivesse se perdido no momento em quem James colocara os olhos em Lily. Essa era provavelmente a mais correta.

Remus nunca ia enteder o que realmente acontecera. Logo James, o líder deles, o assassino mais caro da Europa, um cara que não tinha nada a perder, totalmente rendido por uma mulher.

Para Remus nunca ia fazer sentido, mas então ele nunca entendera nada de relacionamentos humanos. Poucas coisas desse tipo pareciam realmente fazer sentido para ele. Podia enteder amizade, porque vivia com os outros e sabia que faria muito por eles, mas o resto... Não sabia nem como chamar o que fazia James agir dessa forma com a ruiva. Não podia ser amor, porque pessoas como eles não podiam amar pessoas como elas.

A biblioteca estava deserta á essa hora da noite. A bibliotecária lançou um olhar desconfiado a ele antes de voltar a jogar paciência no computador. O rapaz andou até onde sabia que ficavam os romances, onde sabia que Charlotte estaria.

E de fato la estava a morena, sentada no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, lendo um livro que parecia velho demais para estar ali.

Remus podia jurar que não tinha feito barulho algum, mas quando se aproximou mais Charlotte levantou a cabeça assustada.

-Lupin. –ela soltou um suspiro conformado –Ta na hora de nós irmos a algum lugar?

Charlotte parecia incrivelmente conformada com a ideia de que podia morrer a qualquer segundo e que seria ele a pessoa a mata-la. De alguma forma Remus não se sentia tão tranquilo assim.

-Está na hora de você ir pra casa. Suas amigas estão esperando. –ele falou.

Os olhos de Charlotte se arregalaram e ela se levantou na hora, deixando o livro jogado no chão.

-Se você tocou nas minhas amigas...

-Não tem como eu tocar nelas, ja que eu estou aqui. Ja os outros eu não posso prometer. Depende só de você. –ele informou.

Charlotte espremeu os lábios e apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Vamos então. –ele falou segurando-a pelo braço e puxando-a para o seu lado –Fique quieta e nada vai acontecer a suas amigas.

-Eu não acredito em você. –ela falou.

-Muito esperto da sua parte.

Os dois saíram em silêncio da biblioteca e começaram a caminhar pelos corredores em direção a saída. O prédio estava completamente deserto, mesmo que Charlotte pudesse pedir ajuda não haveria ninguem ali para ajuda-la.

-Desde quando vocês estão planejando isso, hein? –ela perguntou por fim –Desde quando vocês sabem que eu tenho que morrer?

-Desde que você foi burra o bastante para ler papéis que não eram da sua conta. –ele informou –Você não tem ninguem a culpar por essa situação, Myers. Ninguem além de você mesma.

Isso pareceu irrita-la ainda mais.

-Então mesmo quando você transou comigo você ja sabia que ia me matar? –ela rebateu ácida –É um hábito seu dormir com pessoas que você pretende matar?

Remus jogou-a contra a parede, sacou sua arma e encostou o cano dela na garganta dela. Ele tinha que mata-la e sabia que o faria. Ela era apenas mais um trabalho, como vários outros que vieram antes e que viriam depois. Sequer era a primeira mulher que matava, mas Deus, ele esperava que fosse a última.

-Atira! –Charlotte desafiou –Você acha mesmo que eu tenho medo de você? Atira!

Remus puxou o cão da arma e apertou ainda mais o cano contra o pescoço dela.

-Você acha que eu não consigo, Myers? Você ainda tem alguma ilusão de que eu seja uma boa pessoa? –perguntou por entre os dentes, debochando tanto dela quanto de si mesmo.

-Eu não tenho mais ilusão nenhuma a respeito da sua moral, Lupin. –ela retrucou de forma corajosa, embora seu coração parecesse a ponto de explodir –Você deve gostar disso. Quem sabe? Talvez você até se sinta excitado por isso. É o que você gosta? -provocou –A ideia de me matar te deixa louco de desejo?

Remus ainda pressionou a arma contra o pescoço dela mais uma vez antes de abaixa-la.

-Não, sua idiota. –ele falou por fim –Matar não me excita. É você. Você, que por alguma razão, me deixa louco.

E então ele a beijou, como sempre soube que faria. Porque, de alguma forma, ela o fazia sentir coisas que ele não queria sentir.

James não era o único que estava perdido.

Mas antes que Remus tivesse tempo de realmente se chamar de idiota Charlotte o empurrou e deu-lhe um tapa forte o bastante para fazer seu rosto virar.

-Você está louco? –ela gritou irritada –Você acaba de me dizer que eu vou morrer, que minhas amigas são reféns e você ainda me beija? Você perdeu a cabeça? –ela exigiu furiosa.

Remus balançou a cabeça.

-Aparentemente sim. –ele voltou a segurar o braço dela –Vamos logo. Quanto mais tempo perdermos aqui menos tempo suas amigas terão.

Charlotte mais uma vez se recusou a responder, mas voltou a segui-lo, dessa vez em silêncio.

Os dois sabiam que aquela noite terminaria com um assassinato. O problema era saber quem seria a vítima.

XxX

James fechou mais uma vez a mão em volta do cano da 12 que segurava. A arma não seria discreta caso tivesse que ser disparada, mas seria certamente eficiente.

A mente de James continuava girando e girando sem chegar a solução alguma. Não havia como resolver essa situação, não com Bellatrix e Narcisa ali. Se elas não tivessem aparecido ele teria feito as quatro meninas sumirem para algum outro país, continente, universo, qualquer coisa! Se elas... Bom, não adiantava mais pensar no "se". Estava feito. A única saída que via agora era...

Para ser sincero não via saída, porque a única coisa que via era matar as quatro rapidamente para que elas não sofressem. E sabia que não conseguiria matar Lily. Não ela.

-Eles estão vindo. –Narcisa, que aguardava próxima a janela, declarou.

Mary Jane tentou se levantar, mas Sirius pôs a mão em seu ombro e fez a loira continuar sentada no sofá com as amigas. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio que Sirius ignorou.

A porta se abriu e Remus entrou trazendo Charlotte consigo.

-Charlotte! –Lily exclamou.

A morena sorriu.

-Ola, meninas. Agora fiquem quietinhas e deixem a tia Lotte resolver tudo.

Marine olhou para a morena como se ela finalmente tivesse surtado. Lily e Mary Jane pareciam chocadas demais para ter reação alguma.

Bellatrix levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e andou até Charlotte.

-Então... –ela falou circulando a outra morena –Você é a vagabundazinha que ousou ir contra nosso lorde? –o desprezo era claro na voz de Bellatrix.

Charlotte arqueou a sobrancelha, então virou-se para Remus.

-Lorde? Diz que essa vaca louca ta me zoando. –ela pediu.

Bellatrix deu um soco nela, que fez Charlotte cair no chão.

-Você tem muita sorte que nós precisamos de você viva e bem. Por enquanto. –ela agarrou Charlotte pelo cabelo e puxou –Ou eu cortava a sua língua agora por isso.

-Chega, Bella. –Narcisa mandou calmamente, indo em direção as duas –Façamos tudo isso de forma fácil, senhorita Myers. Responda as perguntas e nós não te machucamos. Muito.

-Vai pro inferno. –Charlotte pronunciou claramente para Narcisa.

Bellatrix deu outro soco na morena.

-Não seja irritante, senhorita Myers. –Narcisa pediu num suspiro entediado –Vamos tentar de novo. Onde estão os papéis?

-Que papéis?

Dessa vez ela ja estava mais preparada para o golpe. O que não o fez menos dolorido.

Narcisa bufou.

-Você quer mesmo jogar esse jogo com a gente? Vamos, senhorita Myers, você supostamente é a inteligente do grupo.

-Aposto que não dá pra falar o mesmo de você. –Charlotte falou.

Bellatrix levantou a mão para acerta-la mais uma vez, mas Narcisa fez um gesto para ela parar.

-É perda de tempo. –a loira falou –Nós precisamos achar o estímulo certo para faze-la falar.

-Se você estiver falando em dinheiro...

-Discutir dinheiro é algo muito vulgar, senhorita Myers. –Narcisa declarou sacando sua arma e anexando o silenciador ao cano.

Os olhos de Charlotte se arregalaram por alguns segundos, mas ela respirou fundo e não disse nada.

-Quem disse que isso é pra você, boneca? –a loira perguntou com falsa doçura.

Narcisa virou-se na direção do sofá, onde as outras três meninas olhavam para Charlotte com claro medo.

-Espera ai! –Charlotte gritou, tentando se levantar, ao que Bella puxou seu cabelo de novo.

-Agora você fica quietinha ai, bonitinha. –Bella falou –Sua hora de falar passou.

Narcisa olhou para as três garotas sentadas, seus olhos passando por uma a uma até se fixar em Marine.

-Adorei a blusa. –ela falou simplesmente.

O som foi de um estampido seco, mas o grito de dor de Marine foi alto e sofrido.

-MARINE! –Lily e Mary Jane se apressaram a ajudar a amiga.

Lily tirou o agasalho e usou-o para pressionar contra a ferida no ombro direito da amiga. Charlotte se debateu contra Bella, que segurou com uma facilidade insultante.

-Sh... –Narcisa fez calmamente para Marine, que ainda chorava de dor –Calminha. Essa ferida não é fatal, apesar de doer muito. Pegou o osso, provavelmente, mas não o pulmão. Você vai ficar bem.

-Sua cretina! –Charlotte gritou -Eu vou te matar!

-Não, você não vai. –Narcisa falou com calma –Você vai começar a me dizer o que eu quero agora mesmo, porque a próxima vai ser a ruivinha ali, e pode apostar: eu vou machucar mais do que o ombro dela.

-É TARDE DEMAIS! –Charlotte gritou –Vocês estão perdendo tempo! Eu ja mandei todos os papéis para a polícia.

Um silêncio chocado caiu na sala.

-Quando? –Narcisa perguntou por entre os dentes.

-Desde que um deles entrou no meu quarto. –ela explicou sem energia.

-Como você sabia que nós tinhamos entrado? –Peter quis saber.

-Mais ou menos do mesmo jeito que eu sabia que meus pais entravam no meu quarto quando eu era adolescente. Eu coloquei um grafite de lapiseira na vertical na beirada da janela com ela meio aberta...

-Quando alguem abre mais a janela o grafite se quebra. –Remus adivinhou –Foi assim que você soube.

-Exato. E no mesmo dia eu mandei tudo para a Interpol. Vocês estão atrasados! –ela repetiu meio que sem folêgo.

-Sua vagabunda! –Bella gritou furiosa, agarrando Charlotte pelo pescoço –Você acha que vai ser fácil assim?

-Calma, Bella. –Narcisa pediu –Mata-la seria generoso demais. Mesmo porque... Eu prometi que seria a vez da ruiva agora.

Charlotte se debateu.

-NÃO SE ATREVA! –ela gritou.

-Tarde demais. –Narcisa falou, apontando a arma para Lily.

-Que se dane! –James falou de repente, atraindo atenção para si.

Sem um minuto sequer de hesitação James levantou a 12 e deu um tio na cabeça de Narcisa.

-CISSA! –Bella gritou.

A Lestrange mal teve tempo de se virar antes de também levar um tiro na cabeça.

As quatro garotas ficaram chocadas demais para se mexerem. Os marotos não.

-O barulho dos tiros vai com certeza chamar a atenção. Alguem vai acabar chamando a polícia. –James falou –Rápido, se mexam. Remus, ajude a Marine. Peter, cuide do andar de cima. Sirius, me ajuda aqui.

Os quatro começaram a se mexer com eficiência e frieza, seguindo as ordens de James. Peter subiu as escadas correndo e Sirius foi parar do lado de James. Remus puxou Charlotte pelo braço sem delicadeza alguma.

-Não é hora para ficar assim. –ele colocou a morena na parede ao lado do sofá, então pegou uma bolsa que tinha ficado ao lado da porta –Vocês têm que se apressar e sair daqui. –ele tirou uma seringa com um líquido claro e uma faixa da bolsa.

Marine estava tão chocada com tudo que deixou Remus aplicar a injeção e começar a enfaixar seu braço.

-Você teve sorte, a bala passou e saiu. –ele comentou seco –Vocês têm algum plano? –pressionou.

-Nós temos. –Charlotte falou coma voz tremula –Era o que eu e a Mari estávamos fazendo mais cedo.

-Nós compramos passagens para a Austrália. –Marine informou com um olhar vago.

-Óbvio demais. –Remus falou –Vocês devem ter usado cartão de crédito, vão ter que apresentar documentos...

-Nós não estávamos realmente indo para la. –Lily cortou –O avião faz uma parada na China e nós íamos ficar la.

Remus pareceu considerar isso.

-Vai servir. –ele falou por fim.

Enquanto isso James e Sirius moveram os corpos das duas irmãs e checaram bolsos. O tiro de uma 12 era potente demais e ambos os rostos estavam totalmente deformados.

-Tira a aliança das duas. –James mandou –E me joga sua faca.

Sirius fez o que James mandou e o moreno rapidamente cortou o cabelo de Bella com a faca.

-O que você está fazendo? –Lily perguntou, finalmente saindo do seu choque.

-Elas vão ser Mary Jane e Charlotte. –James falou indicando os corpos –Vamos usa-las para dizer a Voldemort que vocês morreram.

-Vai ficar faltando... –Mary Jane não conseguiu completar a frase, mas James entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

-O sofá está encharcado com o sangue de Marine. –James informou –Quando a polícia chegar para investigar a cena eles vão recolher o sangue e supor que ela morreu e nós sumimos com o corpo.

-E não vão fazer DNA nas duas? –Charlotte insistiu indicando os corpos.

-Nós temos contatos no necrotério da Scotland Yard. Eles vão cuidar para que os corpos sejam identificados como seus.

Charlotte lançou um olhar duvidoso para os dois corpos. Mesmo que os técnicos dissessem que aquelas eram Charlotte e Mary Jane ainda havia algumas diferenças meio óbvias. Charlotte era mais alta que Bella e Mary Jane tinha a pele mais bronzeada que a de Narcisa. Se bem que... Mary era órfã e Charlotte não via nem falava com os pais há anos. Mesmo que viessem para seu enterro eles provavelmente não a reconheceriam.

-Ainda falta a Evans, James. –Sirius falou.

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de James.

-Eu sei.

Nesse momento Peter veio descendo as escadas, carregando bolsas.

-Elas estavam mesmo prontas. –ele falou passando as bolsas para elas.

James entregou a mala de dinheiro que Bellatrix trouxera para eles para Charlotte.

-Corram, saiam da Inglaterra, sumam da Europa. Levem esse dinheiro.

-Eu não quero seu dinheiro. –Charlotte falou por entre os dentes.

-Não é hora para isso. Sumir de vista é caro. –Remus falou –Vocês vão precisar.

Charlotte não falou nada mais, e pegou a maleta.

-E a Lily? –ela quis saber –Como vocês vão fazer ela entrar na cena do crime?

James respirou fundo e virou-se para Lily.

-Me perdoa. –ele pediu antes de puxa-la para um beijo.

Lily se debateu, mas não percebeu quando James puxou outra arma e colocou na cintura dela. Dessa vez não houve barulho, ja que essa também possuía um silenciador, mas o grito de dor de Lily foi bem real, apesar de ter sido abafado pela boca de James.

Mãos separaram os dois.

-Você está louco? –Mary Jane gritou, ajudando Lily a se apoiar no sofá.

-O tiro foi de raspão e agora tem sangue no chão e em uma bala. A Lily também está na cena. Vão supor que aconteceu com ela o mesmo que com Marine. –James falou sem emoção –Agora vocês peguem tudo e saíam daqui.

Charlotte ajudou Mary Jane a levantar Lily. Marine levantou-se também e pegou uma das bolsas.

-Eu espero nunca mais ver nenhum de vocês. –a morena falou para James.

O moreno deu um sorriso amargo.

-Normalmente eu compartilharia o sentimento, mas dessa vez eu não consigo nem mentir.

Lily se recusou a olhar para ele e, infelizmente, James sabia que merecia. Sabia que não ia esquecer a ruiva. Só esperava que um dia ela pudesse odia-lo menos.

Sirenes soaram ao longe.

-Alguém chamou a polícia. –Sirius declarou.

-Vocês tem que ir. –James falou –Corram! AGORA!

E foi assim que elas saíram, pelas portas do fundo e sumiram na escuridão da noite.

-Peter.

-Oi?

-Pode queimar tudo.

Peter tirou um controle do bolso e apertou um botão, fazendo assim com que todas as camêras instaladas na casa dessem curto circuito e se queimassem, inciando assim um fogo na casa também.

-A polícia vai chegar antes da casa queimar. É melhor nós irmos. –Remus falou.

-O que nós vamos fazer agora? –Peter quis saber.

-Vamos sair do radar por um tempo –James declarou –Mas quando voltarmos vai ser para matar Voldemort.

-Finalmente. –Sirius comentou.

É, finalmente.

XxX

Charlotte e Mary Jane tiveram que ser extremamente cuidadosas com Lily e Marine, ao mesmo tempo que tiveram que se apressar. Felizmente elas não viram ninguém. Provavelmente todos os curiosos tinham ido ver o que o barulho das sirenes queria dizer.

Elas conseguiram andar até uma das estradas secundárias que levavam até a Universidade e se sentaram ali.

-Deixa eu ver seu machucado. –Charlotte pediu para Marine.

A outra mostrou o ombro.

-O Lupin enfaixou direito. –Charlotte falou surpresa –Ta doendo?

-Não. Eu acho que tinha alguma coisa forte naquela seringa.

-Sorte a sua. –Lily gemeu –Isso queima.

Charlotte moveu-se para o lado da ruiva.

-Deixa que eu enfaixo para você.

-Tem alguem aqui. –Marine falou de repente.

Charlotte levantou os olhos e viu que, de fato, havia mais alguem ali. Uma figura estava parada a uns vinte metros delas. A ausência de luz as impedia de ver o rosto, mas com certeza era uma figura masculina que usava um casaco longo.

-E agora? –Lily perguntou preocupada.

Charlotte parou por um minuto e então suspirou de alívio.

-Está tudo bem. –ela afirmou –Agora tudo vai finalmente terminar.

Será que ia mesmo?

**FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE**

**XxX**

***chora litros***

**Acabouuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ah que triste... Nada não! A continuação virá se voces todos derem muitos reviews! (fika a dika)**

**Antes de começar o drama... Eu queria informa-los que há um concurso cultural para um final alternativo dessa fic! Sim, voce poderá escrever sua própria versão de como MIB acabou! As refras estão no link disponível no meu perfil!**

**Foi um prazer escrever para todos vocês!**

**OBRIGADA!**

**B-jão**


	11. FINAL ALTERNATIVO

**N/A: Ola, meus amores! Aqui está o final alternativo da MIB vencedor do desafio! O final foi enviado por Laryssa Lapa, minha baby do mal! hahahah Parabéns, flor! Amei o final, vc foi incrivelmente criativa!**

**Parabéns tambem a Jade, Ayla e Ully que me enviaram os outros finais que serão postados no meu blog!**

**O capítulo da Lary começa ja no meio do meu final, quando todos estão na casa das meninas e a Narcisa louca de tudo aponta a arma para a Lily! Vamos ver no que dá no capítulo dela?**

* * *

**Final alternativo de MIB**

Mas ela nunca chegou a dar um tiro. Mãos muito firmes agarraram o braço de Narcisa e arrancaram a arma de sua mão:

- Já chega!

Jamais a voz de James Potter soou tão ameaçadora antes. A loira arregalou os olhos de um jeito quase lunático:

- O que diabos você está fazendo, Potter? Está louco?

Bellatrix ficou tão embasbacada que soltou Charlotte por alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para receber uma forte cabeçada da morena que fez seu nariz sangrar. No instante seguinte sabe Deus como, Charlotte também tinha um revólver na mão.

Tiago pareceu surpreso, mas engatilhou a sua arma e a apontou direto para o rosto de Cissa:

- Talvez esteja - disse com a voz muito séria... e tensa. Seus olhos voltaram-se para os três amigos – Não precisam me apoiar nisso.

Sirius tinha os olhos completamente arregalados. Remus não parecia tão surpreso assim:

- O que você está fazendo, James? - exclamou Peter, chocado.

- O que eu acho que é certo – respondeu ele muito sério – E se não quiser se envolver nisso é melhor sair.

Peter olhou para ele por mais alguns segundos e depois para os outros:

- Vocês não vão fazer isso, não é?

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam por alguns segundos e então sacaram as armas ao mesmo tempo e apontaram para as duas visitantes:

- Estou de saco cheio de receber ordens desse babaca – disse Sirius disciplente e lançou um olhar irritado para Bellatrix – Olha pra ela, Peter... Virou uma escrava! Chamando esse vigarista de "lorde"... Eu vim pra essa vida pra não obedecer ninguém. E não vou começar agora.

Remus apenas lançou um olhar sem emoção a ele:

- É melhor sair. Ou terei que forçá-lo.

Peter o olhou cada vez mais incrédulo, mas não perdeu a ameaça no tom dele:

- Mas como...? O que vão fazer com elas duas? Voldemort vai querer saber o que aconteceu!

- Não dou a mínima para o que ele quer ou deixa de querer, Peter – respondeu Tiago sério, sem tirar os olhos de Narcisa – Já fiz o meu trabalho e elas estão ameaçando revelar nossa identidade. Vou fazer o necessário. Vá embora se juntar a ele se preferir.

Peter lançou um último olhar descrente a eles e então bateu a porta e saiu a passos rápidos. Charlotte olhou para as amigas por alguns segundos, com a arma firme nas mãos, e então suspirou:

- Seja lá o que forem fazer, sejam breves. Marine precisa ir ao hospital.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Potter! Todos vocês! – disse Bella esbaforida – O Lorde não vai descansar até nos vingar!

Cissa olhou para eles de forma mais fria, claramente analisando a situação:

- Se vão salvar essas vagabundas e nos matar estarão para sempre na lista negra de Voldemort e ele é uma pessoa se temer – lembrou em tom direto e frio – Não vão mais poder trabalhar na Europa. Malfoy e Lestrange vão estar querendo a sua cabeça! Querem mesmo arcar com o risco?

- Acho que não tem mais volta – respondeu ele em tom duro, erguendo a arma até a testa dela até ouvir um grito abafado.

Seus olhos se voltaram para trás onde a ruiva tapava a boca com as mãos, os olhos verdes arregalados de terror. Percebeu que não seria capaz de matar ninguém na frente dela:

- Remus, Sirius... Levem-nas para os fundos – mandou sério.

Os dois obedeceram sem hesitar e seguraram as duas com firmeza levando-as para o jardim dos fundos. James parou por alguns segundos antes de segui-los e olhou diretamente nos olhos da ruiva:

- Levem ela para o hospital, agora – disse tenso e então seu tom ficou muito duro - Meyers, você fica aqui. E se não me obedecer vou eu mesmo atirar em você.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas assentiu com a cabeça imediatamente:

- Vão meninas. Eu vou ficar bem. Vão!

Mary Jane e Lily a olharam preocupadas, mas assentiram que começaram a carregar Marine até a porta. Charlotte parou e baixou a arma:

- E agora? – perguntou a James, quando os dois ouviram sons abafados vindos dos fundos. Eram dois corpos caindo.

A mão de Charlotte tremeu, mas James apenas deu de ombros:

- O silenciador de Cissa era mesmo bom – disse ele sem sorrir e então voltou-se para ela – Você tem muitas respostas a nos dar, Meyers. De onde surgiu essa arma na sua mão? Por que nos atraiu até aqui hoje?

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu não sou idiota, Meyers. Você acabou de dizer que sabia que tínhamos entrado no seu quarto – disse ríspido - Nós tínhamos escutas e você sabia dessa possibilidade. Ainda assim você falou com as suas amigas sobre o assunto... Portanto, você queria nos forçar a vir. A questão é, por quê?

Ela tentou encarar os olhos dele com firmeza, mas não conseguiu:

- É uma longa história.

Sirius chegou seguido de Remus com o silenciador na mão. Charlotte pegou a arma da mão dele sem aviso:

- Mas o quê...?

A morena ignorou o protesto, apenas limpou a arma com um pano de prato e então a segurou com firmeza deixando suas digitais:

- Não encostem mais nela – disse repousando-a sobre a mesa – Precisamos sair daqui.

- Do que você está falando?

- A polícia vai chegar em poucos minutos e eu imagino que não vão querer estar aqui para recebê-la.

Os três ficaram ainda mais intrigados, mas James tomou o controle da situação:

- O que você fez, Meyers? Como chamou a polícia?

Ela suspirou parecendo seriamente indecisa:

- Certo. Dark Angel, agora – disse inesperadamente e os quatro foram pra lá ouvindo as sirenes se aproximando atrás deles.

Quando chegaram no bar cheio àquela hora do dia, Charlotte guiou-os aos vestiários com decisão. James fechou a porta, sério e sacou a arma deixando-a abaixada:

- Agora chega, Meyers. Fale antes que seja tarde.

Ela suspirou e sentou-se num pufe séria:

- Eu sou da Scotland Yard.

Os três lhe lançaram olhares completamente incrédulos:

- Ah, ok Meyers, e eu sou a fada do dente – replicou Sirius erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ela revirou os olhos e sacou a própria arma mostrando a lateral:

- Esse é o símbolo da Scotland Yard caso você não saiba, gênio – disse e então guardou a pistola – Eu fiz parte de um esquadrão especial de teste treinado para policiar espaços estudantis. Depois de muitas décadas de ocorrências em _campus_ pelo país a polícia finalmente acabou descobrindo que coletar informações de fora era sempre muito mais difícil do que infiltrar agentes que obtivessem conhecimento de dentro. A melhora na eficácia das ações foi imediata.

Eles tinham que admitir que estavam impressionados. Jamais teriam imaginado aquilo:

- Eu fiz parte da primeira leva de agentes treinados e infiltrados. Era uma escolha fácil na verdade. Eu entrei na corporação muito nova e minha aparência condizia com o necessário para uma universitária. Para mim era perfeito porque eu sempre tinha sonhado em estudar Medicina e a agência estaria custeando a minha vaga e meus estudos – disse ela em um tom diferente do que sempre tinha usado com eles. Era direto e objetivo. A fala de uma profissional – Investiguei muitos assuntos internos. Pontos de distribuição de droga, identificação de gangues, localização de potenciais centros de prostituição... Ajudei a polícia a solucionar muitos casos e esse foi um dos motivos pelos quais quis trabalhar na "Dark Angel", um lugar de reunião constante dos estudantes, perfeito para conseguir informações.

A garota suspirou:

- Mas não foi tão simples... A faculdade não era só meu lugar de trabalho, era o lugar da minha vida. Fui me tornando cada vez mais estudante e menos agente, fiz amigos... e acabei negligenciando algumas das minhas tarefas por causa deles... – disse com um suspiro - Nunca denunciei Marine, por exemplo, com o êxtase, nem disse que algumas bebidas proibidas eram vendidas no bar...

- Sua história pessoal é comovente, Meyers, mas vamos ao que interessa, sim? – pressionou Sirius impaciente – Os documentos.

James, no entanto, parecia muito interessado na história e Remus também, a julgar pela concentração em seu olhar. Ela revirou os olhos e continuou:

- Meu chefe me ligou um dia e contou uma história confusa sobre um agente da Interpol ter sido assassinado e enviado documentos importantes para um estudante do _campus _antes disso... – ela ficou subitamente envergonhada - Eu sei que podia ter usado de outros recursos mais... _éticos_ para resolver a questão... Mas achei muito mais fácil ir pelo caminho direto. Resolvi finalmente dar alguma bola pras cantadas horríveis que Henri me passava e aceitei _namorar_ com ele. Funcionou melhor e muito mais fácil do que eu esperava. Ele não só me contou tudo como entregou os documentos na minha mão e me pediu para guardar sem ler. Peguei os documentos, entreguei-os diretamente à polícia e dei meu trabalho como terminado. Terminei com Henri e voltei à vida.

- Então nós aparecemos... – continuou Remus, acompanhando o raciocínio.

- Sim, apareceram e, embora eu não soubesse nada sobre o que vocês realmente eram, percebi que havia algo muito errado. Vocês nunca tentaram disfarçar o ar ameaçador de vocês... mas alguma coisa, talvez o meu instinto dissesse que havia mais perigo do que aparentava, então comecei a prestar mais atenção depois que dei informações importantes ao Lupin por pura irresponsabilidade e principalmente depois que Henri morreu. Tinha visto vocês conversando com eles um número grande demais de vezes, e me senti muito culpada por não ter percebido que Henri também seria um alvo com a história dos papéis. Senti culpa principalmente por não estar presente, mas sim me comportando feito uma estudante idiota na hora em que tudo aconteceu... – disse corando um pouco e evitando olhar para Remus - Foi a partir daí que minha suspeita começou a se tornar apreensão e coloquei o grafite na janela. Rudimentar, mas sempre funcionou bem pra mim. Então eu soube que também era um alvo.

- E por que diabos colocou suas amigas nisso Meyers? – exclamou James incrédulo – Você sabia desde o início! Sabia que nós tínhamos escutas!

Ela suspirou:

- Eu sabia que era perigoso... Mas planejei uma armadilha. Sabia que não iam me matar até saber o quanto eu sabia e tinha revelado e nem minhas amigas antes de saber se alguma delas tinha os papéis... – disse com um suspiro e tirou um minúsculo aparelho retangular da calça – Esse é o meu comunicador. Combinei com os policiais não-infiltrados do _campus_ que quando eu apertasse o botão significava que eu precisava de reforços na minha República. Meu plano era esperar vocês virem atrás de nós, ganhar o máximo de tempo e prender todos.

- Mas você não contava com as outras duas – adivinhou Remus, muito sério.

- Não e isso me deixou completamente desarmada. Eu já conhecia vocês, sabia que eram frios e calculistas e que se eu contasse a mesma história que estou contando agora teria tempo mais que suficiente para chamar os reforços enquanto vocês analisavam meticulosamente a situação – contou ela, tensa – Comecei a andar armada pelo _campus_ desde então e esperei algum de vocês vir me "buscar" mais cedo ou mais tarde... Mas aquelas duas eram lunáticas. Matam apenas por prazer. E sem contar o aumento substantivo no número de vocês. Seriam seis contra um... Não esperava isso. Se você não tivesse reagido Potter todas nós estaríamos mortas agora.

- Você jogou pesado demais, Meyers. Esse plano tinha muitas falhas e suas amigas iam sofrer as conseqüências disso – disse sério.

- Eu sei... – admitiu a morena com um suspirou - Pra começar só consegui uma brecha para apertar o dispositivo quando eu e Lupin chegamos na porta da República o que já era tarde demais, depois aquela maluca morena me imobilizou de um jeito que não permitia sacar e arma e por fim Marine... – ela engoliu em seco – Enfim, tudo estava dando errado. Eu só podia continuar falando para evitar o pior e esperar os reforços.

James a encarou profundamente por alguns segundos e então guardou a arma no cinto novamente:

- Isso explica tudo, Meyers. Você tem muita sorte mesmo de estar viva – disse em tom frio e olhou para os amigos, rapidamente – Leve suas amigas o mais longe que puder. Voldemort vai saber o que fizemos e talvez mande alguém até aqui obter informações ou vingança.

Ela assentiu imediatamente e suspirou:

- Vou dizer à polícia que fui eu quem atirou nas duas e alegar legítima defesa – disse tensa – Tirei as suas impressões digitais da arma então ninguém vai poder saber que estavam envolvidos além de mim e das meninas...

- Escolha inteligente, Myers – disse James – Vamos sumir da vida de vocês e tenham o bom senso de sair da nossa.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e então lançou um olhar penetrante a Remus:

- Tenho uma pergunta, Lupin.

- Você não faz perguntas, Myers. Você responde – respondeu ele ríspido.

Ela ignorou por completo:

- A morena disse que vocês eram os assassinos mais bem pagos da Europa... Se vocês são tão bons assim... como você não notou que eu estava armada?

A pergunta fez Sirius e James também olharem para o amigo. Remus apenas deu nos ombros:

- Eu notei – respondeu sem emoção e então deu um meio sorriso – Só quis te dar uma chance.

A julgar pelo rosto dos outros dois eles estavam tão chocados quanto a própria Charlotte. Nunca ninguém o tinha visto sorrir antes. Ela piscou duas vezes e então sorriu de leve:

- Obrigada... Obrigada a todos vocês por terem salvo a vida das minhas amigas. Sou muito grata – disse sem jeito, mas com firmeza.

James fez uma careta estranha e não respondeu, mas Remus apenas lhe lançou um olhar frio:

- Eu não teria feito nada se James não tivesse agido... Não continue se iludindo me achando uma boa pessoa, Myers. Eu não sou.

- Eu nunca disse que você era – respondeu ela com um sorriso – Eu disse que seus _olhos_ eram bondosos... E os que estão me olhando agora ainda são.

Os olhos do maroto se inflamaram imediatamente e sua mão foi à arma:

- Eu só não te provo o contrário agora porque não tenho silenciador, Myers – disse entre os dentes.

Charlotte não se alterou sequer por um segundo e então riu alto e andou em sua direção até estar a centímetros dele:

- Prova – disse em tom baixo e zombeteiro - Prova que me quer morta.

Remus preferia se matar a admitir a vontade louca que teve de agarrá-la ali mesmo e beijar uma última vez aqueles lábios atrevidos que o deixavam alucinado. Só conseguiu ter força o suficiente para se afastar e lançar um olhar gélido a ela:

- Eu só quero você longe – disse com firmeza e abriu a porta – Até nunca mais, Myers.

E com isso saiu pela porta sendo seguido pelos outros dois. Charlotte o olhou ir e então abriu um último sorriso debochado antes de sair dali apressada e tensa. Tinha muitas coisas a providenciar.

- Estamos mesmo indo embora... – murmurou Mary Jane arrastando a sua mala, incrédula – Foi há alguns meses atrás que tínhamos começado um ano na faculdade como qualquer outro?

Lily suspirou:

- Esquecemos de colocar os documentos secretos, policiais infiltrados e assassinos de aluguel no planejamento, suponho – disse arrastando uma mala gigantesca repleta de livros – Onde está Charlotte?

- Ela disse que foi ao banheiro... mas aposto que só foi conversar com os policiais que estão supervisionando nossa saída – disse ainda meio descrente – Isso tudo aconteceu mesmo?

- Você se refere a Henri sendo assassinado, Marine levando um tiro e Charlotte sendo uma policial infiltrada? É, quase não notei... – perguntou a ruiva com sarcasmo olhando o aeroporto lotado sem realmente vê-lo.

Mary Jane deu uma risada nervosa e a imitou:

- Sabe... mas pode ser uma coisa boa. Mudar de ares, conhecer pessoas novas, ambientes novos...

Lily não parecia tão otimista:

- Espero que seja... Não temos opção a não ser torcer para que a "Phoenix College" nos receba bem – disse e então seu celular tocou no bolso – Com licença, Mary... Alô? – ela aproximou o fone do bocal, mas parecia não ouvir – Quem é? Eu não estou... Aqui está muito barulhento, Mary... Já volto.

E saiu na direção de um ponto mais vazio do Saguão, perto dos banheiros. Não foi pequeno o seu susto ao sentir uma mão firme puxar o seu braço e puxá-la para o banheiro masculino:

- P-potter?

O rapaz estava na frente dela com um olhar muito estranho no rosto:

- Potter, encoste em mim e eu vou gritar – ameaçou ela tentando manter o controle dos nervos e a compostura – Tem um monte de policiais por aqui.

- Não vou encostar em você – respondeu ele sério, ainda olhando-a com atenção. Parecia estranhamente... ansioso?

- Então o que você quer, Potter? Eu estou indo embora. Vocês estão seguros! Por favor, me deixe ir! – pediu ela, agora realmente assustada.

Ele fez que não, mas ergueu as mãos para ela, mostrando estar desarmado:

- Não vou fazer nada, Evans... É só que... – ele mesmo parecia meio confuso. Passou as mãos nos cabelos despenteando-os ainda mais – O que há com você?

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha:

- Comigo?

Ele suspirou:

- O que você tem... o que em você me fez agir assim?

Lily arregalou ainda mais os olhos:

- Do que você está falando, Potter?

Ele não pareceu ouvi-la. Apenas continuou olhando-a, confuso:

- Eu acabei de jogar o meu emprego seguro e bem pago na Europa apenas para que não matassem você – disse tenso e sério – Por quê? Eu preciso entender!

Ela ficou tão surpresa que não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Ele continuou:

- Eu mato e vejo pessoas morrerem friamente há anos, Evans... E desde que fugi de casa nunca mais me importei com isso... Por que eu me importo com você?

Lily o encarou por alguns segundos e então seus olhos ganharam um brilho de entendimento:

- Você era o garotinho! – exclamou ela de repente – Foi você quem quis fugir de casa para não ficar na guarda dos tios, não foi?

Ele engoliu em seco e não respondeu, mas a resposta estava em seus olhos. A ruiva continuou encarando-o, agora incrédula:

- E então virou assassino profissional?

James se sentia cada vez mais estranho. Não fazia idéia do porquê realmente estava ali. Tinha dito aos amigos que só ia fazê-las lembrar do trato, mas sempre soube que não era isso:

- Sempre tive talento para a área. Era inteligente, aprendia rápido e reagia bem sob pressão. Era tudo o que eles precisavam – disse friamente, mas sua voz parecia abalada - Fui treinado para ser eficiente e hoje eu sou tudo o que precisava ser.

De repente, Lily não sentia mais medo dele. James jamais lhe tinha parecido tão humano:

- Você não acha isso – disse ela com seriedade –Você podia ser _eu_.

Por essa ele não esperava:

- Como é?

A ruiva caminhou até ele com os olhos verdes excepcionalmente sérios:

- Eu passei por praticamente a mesma situação que você, Potter... Pais mortos, ficar na guarda de uma pessoa que eu odiava... Mas _eu_ tomei uma decisão diferente da sua... Eu sou o que você poderia ser, não vê?

James apenas a olhou, atordoado:

- Mas você escolheu o caminho mais fácil, Potter... – continuou ela - Longe da lei, onde ninguém mandaria em você... E como compensação por sua escolha você se esforçou para ser o melhor que podia no que faz. Eu fiz a mesma coisa, mas me aproximei da lei e não ao contrário. É por isso que você se importa comigo!

O rapaz parecia realmente perturbado com o que ela dizia:

- Não quero sua psicologia amadora, Evans – disse meio ríspido, meio preocupado.

- Então porque está aqui, afinal Potter? – exigiu ela com os olhos de esmeralda duros e brilhantes a sua frente – Por que me seguiu?

Houve longos segundos de silêncio até que ele suspirou e então a encarou novamente. E aquele não era o James Potter que ela tinha conhecido até então. O seu olhar não era frio, arrogante ou calculista... Agora era incrivelmente sincero e transparente... quase carinhoso:

- Porque eu preciso fazer isso mais uma vez, antes que eu morra – disse muito sério e então a puxou com firmeza para um beijo.

A ruiva pensou em empurrá-lo, mas a eletricidade inesperada que a envolveu não permitiu nenhuma reação nesse sentido... a não ser corresponder. E sentindo os lábios quentes e mãos firmes em torno de si, sentimentos inesperados começaram a surgir nela. Sentimentos que ela nunca poderia ter imaginado nutrir por seu ex-vizinho arrogante:

- Espera! – interrompeu ela séria colocando as mãos em seu peito – Isso é uma despedida?

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados a encararam, muito sérios:

- Muito provavelmente – respondeu por fim.

- E você vai voltar a ser um babaca depois disso?

Um meio sorriso maroto surgiu no rosto dele:

- Muito provavelmente – repetiu.

Ela abriu um meio sorriso:

- Certo... – disse e o puxou para mais um beijo.

James correspondeu de imediato, mas quando Lily sentiu mãos preguiçosas descerem e puxarem sua perna ela o afastou com um sorriso:

- Não tão fácil assim, Potter – disse e olhou para o relógio – Meu vôo vai partir. Preciso ir.

O rapaz a olhou por mais alguns segundos e então deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela:

- Fique em segurança – pediu sério – Cuide das suas amigas e fique sempre atenta. Não posso garantir que Peter não tenha nos delatado para Voldemort.

A ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha:

- Mas ele é seu amigo... não faria isso, não é?

O rosto de James ficou um tanto perturbado:

- Eu achava que não... Mas Voldemort pode oferecer dinheiro, Lily... Muito dinheiro. Não sei se ele não nos trairia pela quantia certa – admitiu e suspirou – Mas não importa. Nós sabemos lidar com isso e vocês estão em segurança... E não me procure, ok?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e então abriu um sorrisinho:

- Por que diabos eu faria isso? – perguntou divertida e dando-lhe um último selinho se afastou – Adeus, Potter. Boa sorte.

Ele também sorriu:

- Adeus Lily... – disse e então a observou sair, muito sério.

A sensação de perda que o tomou foi imediata. Felizmente não tinha tempo pra pensar nisso. Saiu do banheiro e imediatamente foi procurar os amigos.

- Quem era Lily? – perguntou Mary Jane assim que ela apareceu.

- Não consegui ouvir – respondeu ela um tanto esbaforida – Está um barulho infernal nesse aeroporto.

- E por que demorou tanto? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- Aproveitei para ir ao banheiro – respondeu ela, evasiva – Onde está Charlotte?

- Eu não sei. Ela ainda não apareceu... – respondeu a loira, tensa – Não saia mais de perto, ok, Lily? Fico nervosa quando estamos separadas.

Ela assentiu e segurou a mão da amiga:

- Estamos todas juntas, Mary. Vai ficar tudo bem – disse com firmeza e então suspirou – Notícias de Marine?

- Ela ligou enquanto você estava fora... Disse que por enquanto os pais estão pagando dois seguranças particulares para ela no hospital, coisa que ela acha muito irritante, mas que daqui a algumas semanas vai usar o jato particular do "papai" para se juntar a nós sem que ninguém saiba... Insultante não é?

Lily riu:

- Quem pode, pode... – respondeu, mas então ficou séria – Temos que agradecer por ela ter esse tipo de recurso, Mary... De outra forma ela correria muito perigo e talvez nunca mais pudesse nos ver.

Mary conteve um calafrio:

- Pensando assim... Temos sorte mesmo – disse – Ah, olhe! É a Charlotte!

A morena vinha caminhando decidida até elas com o olhar atento em todas as direções:

- Nossa, ela é _tão_ policial... Como nunca reparamos? – comentou Mary Jane.

Lily riu:

- Ninguém espera uma policial infiltrada morando na sua casa – disse e sorriu para a amiga – E então, Charlotte? Podemos ir?

Ela assentiu e então, sem nenhum aviso abraçou as duas com força:

- Eu sinto _muito_ por tudo isso, meninas! – disse com sinceridade – A culpa é toda minha de estarmos nessa situação e de vocês terem que mudar a vida desse jeito. Eu sinto muito.

- E quem está reclamando? – perguntou Mary Jane sorrindo – Os cursos da Phoenix são ótimos e esperemos que as festas também. Novas pessoas, novos caras... Eu já estava enjoada daquele pessoalzinho de Hogwarts...

Charlotte sorriu:

- Não é verdade... Mas obrigada - disse e entregou as passagens – Vamos, meninas. Temos uma nova faculdade para conquistar.

Mary Jane e Lily riram e caminharam com ela para o portão de embarque.

James achou os amigos rapidamente. Eles estavam não muito distantes numa das cafeterias do aeroporto usando sobretudos e lendo jornais como dignos espiões de histórias em quadrinho:

- Como foi? – perguntou Remus ao vê-lo sentar.

- Fiz o que tinha que fazer. Avisei para não abrirem o bico e para estarem atentas no caso de Peter ter nos delatado – disse com a voz cuidadosamente limpa de emoção.

O seu tom fez Sirius sorrir:

- E qual delas você atraiu para o banheiro, hein James?

O maroto virou o rosto irritado e Remus conteve uma risada para comentar debochado:

- Que pergunta difícil, Sirius... Qual delas você acha que ele queria ver uma última vez?

- O que importa é que o recado foi passado – interrompeu James frio – Elas não têm mais nada a ver com a gente.

Sirius sorriu:

- Que frieza, Pontas – comentou e então descansou a cabeça na mão, pensativo - Como se sente fazendo o papel de herói e não o de vilão?

- É estranho... – admitiu ele.

Remus revirou os olhos:

- Nós não somos heróis...

- Salvamos a vida delas quatro, Remus, e sem ganhar um tostão por isso – respondeu James parecendo ainda estar surpreso.

- Colocamos em perigo a vida delas – corrigiu Remus friamente – Se só tivéssemos matado Henri e ido embora elas estariam felizes vivendo suas vidas em Hogwarts sem nenhuma interferência. Ninguém saberia que foi a Myers que passou os papeis para a polícia. Achariam que Henri fez a coisa toda.

James suspirou. Ele tinha toda a razão. Sirius concordou com ele então deu de ombros:

- Bom... só tem uma coisa que podemos mudar para mudar isso...

Isso fez James erguer os olhos para ele imediatamente:

- Voldemort?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça e olhou para Remus:

- O que acha?

O olhar de Remus se tornou inesperadamente ameaçador. Os amigos conheciam aquele olhar e sorriram:

- Está aí uma tarefa que eu adoraria cumprir... – disse com um sorriso maldoso e olhou para o aeroporto – Mas antes temos que sair daqui. Para onde?

James refletiu por alguns segundos:

- Para a América – decidiu por fim - o Sr. Goldenberg sempre quis nos contratar, não é? Hoje será seu dia de sorte.

- Voldemort também tem contatos lá – lembrou Sirius.

Remus revirou os olhos e sorriu:

- Eles que tentem nos pegar... Se puderem – disse e sorriu virando a xícara de café. Os outros dois se entreolharam e sorriram. Em poucos minutos os três tinham desaparecido na multidão.

* * *

**N/A: E ai? Laryssa merece mil reviews, viu pessoas! Rs**

**MIB 2 chegando ai! Que medo desses marotos! rs**

**B-jão**


End file.
